Renacimiento
by Emmik-Chan
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Naraku y de la reaparicion de Kagome despues de tres años. En el sengoku, una nueva historia se escribe. El turno de Sesshomaru...La reaparicion de un personaje...¡¡¡Terminado! Base: final del manga
1. Alguien del pasado

**|| | RENACIMIENTO | || | **

Después de la última batalla. Después de los tres años que tardo Kagome para regresar a la época Feudal. Sesshomaru de vez en cuando va a visitar a Rin, esto quiere decir, que de nueva cuenta empieza un camino solitario... ¿O acaso no? ¡La reaparición de un personaje!

"_La libertad que desee…_

_La libertad del viento"_

**CAPITULO I: **_"Alguien del pasado"_

En algún lugar escondido, una esfera flotante de un par de metros, desprendía un resplandor leve y blanco, en su interior, un cuerpo femenino yacía en posición fetal.

Dos personas de las cuales no se les podía reconocer, hablaban de la mujer…:

–Ya casi esta lista…Pero aun no entiendo por que usted revivió a este ser –Una voz femenina comentaba

–Fue cosa del Meidou de mi medallón…Y tuve la curiosidad de saber de la reacción de este con aquel cabello y pluma blanca que encontré hace tres años –Otra mujer hablo

- ¡AH! Se empieza a agrietar la esfera –Asombrada

-Curioso, lo hizo hasta que logro desaparecer la marca –Mira atentamente

La esfera que parecía como cristal, se agrietaba por todo su volumen, hasta el punto que termino explotando y liberando un gran brillo blanco. Aun a la mujer la rodeaba un líquido que ocupaba el volumen del esférico. Así la esfera cedió al suelo, y al momento de tocarlo, el líquido se escurrió por todo el suelo y junto con el, el cuerpo de la mujer.

Las dos personas la observaron, se fueron acercando a ella. La mujer empezó a mover las manos, abrir los ojos y balbucear algo…:

-¡Quiere decir algo!

- Creo que es muy pronto para eso –Hablándole a la mujer

-Se… -La mujer trataba de hablar- ¡Sesshomaru! –Muy apenas pronuncio

-Ese nombre no es de… -Interrumpida

-Así es, el nombre de mi hijo –Sorprendida luego piensa- ¡¿Cómo es que ella lo conoce?!

En algún bosque del oeste de Japón, se encontraba Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un caminando sin rumbo, cuando…:

-El viento ha cambiado de olor –Sesshomaru veía al cielo

- ¡¿?! –Jaken desconcertado- ¿Pasa algo amo?

-Alguien se acerca –Desvía la mirada a un punto fijo

-¡Que hábil…Sesshomaru-sama! –De un remolino salio un yukai- Daitsuki-Sama requiere de su presencia en el gran palacio

-¿Y quien es Daitsuki? –Jaken pregunta

-Ya la habías conocido, ella es mi madre (Decidí ponerle este nombre…que quede claro…no se cual es su nombre oficial XD) ¿Para que quiere que vaya?

-Solo me pidió que le avisara

-Esta bien, iré –Responde Sesshomaru

-Lo guiare

-No es necesario, yo se donde encontrarla

-¡Claro! Con permiso Sesshomaru-Sama –EL yukai desaparece como apareció

-¿En verdad ira? –Vuelve a preguntar Jaken

-No se que trame…Pero de seguro el que vaya tiene algo que ver con que el viento ha cambiado de olor –Empieza a caminar el Inugami

-¡! –Por un momento se congela Jaken- ¿EH? ¡Espéreme amo! –Corre tras su amo después de un instante

Así se fueron al gran palacio de Daitsuki-Sama, la madre de Sesshomaru. Este se preguntaba por que su madre lo llamaría, cada vez que se acercaba al palacio, sabia que era por que el viento había cambiado de esencia ¿Pero que seria? Lo descubriría cuando llegara.

Después de un par de horas, llegaron al palacio, el cual como de costumbre, estaba rodeado de vigilantes. Entrando se encontraron con su madre…:

-¿Así que querías verme? –Serio preguntaba el oji-dorado

-¡Si! Hay algo que quiero que veas

-¿De que se trata?

-Sesshomaru Nii-Chan –Una voz femenina y un poco infantil se escucho

¡¿Pero que haces aquí…Hairo?! –Algo sorprendido

Una muchacha de apariencia joven apareció. Era casi igual a la madre de Sesshomaru, pero traía armadura, el cabello acomodado de otra manera y la luna en su frente, tenía los picos para abajo…:

-¡HUY! Yo solo quería ver a mi primo…además que yo llegue antes que tú –Infla las mejillas la chica (Si, algo rara para ser yukai XD)

-Sigues igual de infantil Hairo –Sesshomaru responde con su típica cara

-Y tú con la misma seriedad –Lo ve despectivamente

-… -Solo se voltea, hacia mucho que no veía a su prima. De cierta manera cuando veía a Rin, recordaba a su prima (no pregunten por que XD)…tal vez por eso dejaba que la acompañara la pequeña humana

-¡OH! Hairo-Sama…hace tiempo que no la veía –Exclama Jaken

-¡Si! Como tres años o mas –Sonríe

-A veces dudo que sea mi pariente –Dice Daitsuki

-¿Acaso es a ella a quien querías que viera? –Pregunta Sesshomaru

-No

-¿Entonces que era? –Se molesta el yukai

-¡No te desesperes! Pronto lo sabrás ¿Recuerdas el meidou de mi medallón? –Habla su madre

-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene de relevante?

-Tranquilo. Pues hace como tres años hice una resurrección mas complicada que la de aquella pequeña humana que te acompañaba…Y hace un mes que la resucitada despertó después del largo proceso

-¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo? –Confuso

-Que su primer palabra al despertar fue tu nombre

-¡¿Cómo?! –Desconcertado

-Será mejor que ella te lo explique…Por favor, Sal de ahí –Volteando al interior de un cuarto

La mujer salio poco a poco, Sesshomaru la fue mirando de abajo hacia arriba. La mujer vestía un yukata blanco con un estampado de grandes flores guindas, las cuales estaban distribuidas por toda la tela. Después vio el cabello castaño y ondulado que caía por debajo del busto. Así llego al rostro…donde quedo paralizado…:

-¡Hola! ¡Sesshomaru! -Hablo la mujer

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿KAGURA?! –Engrandeció sus ojos dorados

(¡WAAA…! ¡Y esto continuara XD!)

* * *

**¡¡¡Así empezamos con este FIC!!!**

**^-°**

**Los que leyeron todo el manga…se darán cuenta que esta en base al final del mismo**

**Y los que no… ¡CHIN! ya spolee XD**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado**

**Y pues el nombre del fic es muy importante para mi, ya que el renaciniento es la etapa del arte que mas me gusta, ademas de otras cosillas que me significa esta palabra n.n**

**Jeje**

**Un Sessho x Kagura**

**Y pues agregue un nuevo personaje…Hairo, que es la prima perdida de Sessho JUJU…y pues esta será un personaje importante en el desarrollo de la historia (Y quien sabe si haya mas XD)**

**Y pues le decidí poner nombre a la suegra de muchas…la mama de Sesshomaru…Daitsuki (no "Daisuki")…que quede claro que es un nombre inventado XD!!!**

**¡Bueno, por el momento es todo ^-^!**

**BYE!**

100% エミカ-ちゃん

**~ 猫-ちゃん気違いの ~**

----nO cOpIaR ò.Ó----

=^.^=


	2. Agradecimiento

**CAPITULO II: **_"Agradecimiento"_

"_Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar otra vez"_

Esa mirada carmesí, la podía reconocer fácilmente, al igual que ese color de labios del mismo color, no pensó volver a ver esa mirada…No esperaba ver a esa persona ¡Ya que se suponía que estaba muerta! ¿Cómo es posible que estuviese viva?...:

-¡! –Sesshomaru la ve sorprendido

-… -Kagura solo lo miraba de reojo, mientras que agachaba la mirada

-¡¡¡WOO…!!! ¡Esto si que se ha tornado dramático! –Hairo exclamo

- ¿Y bien? Al parecer no dirás nada –Daitsuki cruza los brazos

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Desconcertado contesta el oji-dorado

-Ella quería hablar contigo, y por eso te hable, bueno…Será mejor que hablen a solas, nosotras entraremos al castillo –La madre entra junto con Hairo

-Tu también, Jaken –Le ordena su amo

-¡! –Medio choqueado por ver a Kagura, el sirviente reacciona- ¡Pe…pero amo! –En ese momento vio la mirada amenazante de su amo y corrió al interior del castillo

Ya estando solos, un silencio prolongado se crea, hasta…:

-¿Cómo es que tu estas viva? Yo vi cuando… -Interrumpido

-¡Mori! Cierto, en algún momento lo estuve. Pero gracias al medallón de tu madre reviví

-¿Pero como?

-Lo que se, es que el poder del medallón revive a las personas y que a partir del cuerpo del muerto, se llama a su alma para que regrese al mismo cuerpo, y así se logra su resurrección. También lo que se, es que en mi caso, se puede utilizar algo vinculado a la persona fallecida, por ejemplo…esto –Le muestra la pluma que traía en el cabello

-Esa pluma fue lo único que quedo aquel día

-Así fue

-Pero al momento que fue atacado Naraku una vez, una de sus extensiones sufrió el mismo daño en donde fue atacado Naraku…La vida de sus extensiones dependía de la suya –Luego piensa- ¿Cómo fue que pudo resucitar?

-Ya veo…Por eso es que cuando desenvainaste a Tensseiga aquella vez, no me pudiste ayudar, todo es tan claro ahora (No se si para ustedes XD)

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? A caso dices que con la muerte de Naraku, ya era posible hacerte resucitar

-Eso parece, aun así, se batallo para reconstruir mi cuerpo. Me dijo Daitsuki-Sama que ese tipo de resucitación tomaba año y medio

-Pero en ti fueron tres años

-El retrazo en mi despertar fue la cicatriz en forma de araña en mi espalda, en el primer año y medio, mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente formado, mientras que en el tiempo restante, mi cuerpo se fue deshaciendo de esa marca

-¿Tanto tiempo para quitar esa marca? Eso suena absurdo

-Para mi no. Velo por este lado, si en mi cuerpo quedara algo relacionado con Naraku…Es posible que pudiese regresar. Creo que el poder del medallón de tu madre tiene "vida propia"

-Lo que dices es que la energía de ese objeto es capas de elegir lo que se debe reconstruir y que no

-Se podría decir, al parecer tiene conciencia de lo que es "bueno y malo"…suena inverosímil si lo vez superficialmente, pero si lo analizas bien, tiene mucha verosimilitud

-Es muy interesante teoría…Aunque sigo sin entender algo ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?

-Solo…Quería agradecerte –Desvía la mirada

-¿Y por que hacerlo? –Inexpresivo

-Por tratar de ayudarme hace tres años, cuando agonizaba

-Si no pude hacer nada…Es absurdo que me agradezcas

-¡No solo por eso! Pude sentir paz al dejar la vida…Creí que moriría en soledad…en el momento, pensé que moriría de tan miserable manera…Pero… -Se toca el pecho con la manos- Pero cuando te vi, pude sentir un poco de calma…Por que yo quería que estuvieras ahí ¡Y mi petición fue escuchada!

-¡! –Ante tal declaración…Sesshomaru se quedo mudo- KA… -Interrumpido

-Pero aun así…he pensado que solo soy una copia

-¡¿Qué?! –Extrañado

-¡¿Pero que comentario fue ese?! –Protesto Daitsuki que salía

-Daitsuki-Sama…Es que yo…

-No dudes en el poder del meidou –Decía la señora- no es como esos trucos de brujas demoníacas (Esta la referencia de la bruja Urasue XD) –Molesta

-Yo… –Responde la oji-rubí frunciendo el seño

-Comprende Kagura –Sale Hairo- Por algo se tomo tanto tiempo reconstruir tu cuerpo y tu alma, para así traerte tal y como eres ¡Tu eres Kagura! No lo dudes

-¡¿Pero como a partir de un cabello y la pluma…?! –Declara Kagura

-Entiende que el cuerpo de un yukai es muy diferente que el de un humano…Puede pasar incluso un año de la muerte de un yukai, y todavía se puede hacer algo…más o menos ese es tu caso –Dice la chica

-Aunque no todos los casos –Daitsuki decía mientras volteaba el rostro

-¡Lo siento! Pero es que todavía no me hago a la idea de estar viva de muevo

-Pues yo no entendí nada –Decía Jaken confundido

-Pues, estas viva –Decía el peli-blanco

-¡¿?! –Sorprendida la castaña- Pero…

-Tienes de nuevo vida, y eres libre ¿Acaso eso no era lo que querías? Ahora es tiempo de que decidas si te liberas de tus miedos o no…Tu decides si solo existir o también vivir (¡WOW! Que filosófico mi Sessho XD)

-¡Sesshomaru…! –Después de paralizarse, Reacciona Kagura- ¡JA! Es verdad. Tengo que tomar cartas sobre ese asunto –Ríe con ironía

-Bueno… -Decía Hairo- Como que ya fue suficiente drama por hoy –Sonríe ampliamente- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? ¡Por que yo…Si!

* * *

**Gacias por sus comentarios!!**

**Bueno, pues en este capitulo, explico como fue la resucitacion de Kagura**

**Espero que les haya sacado algunas dudas de la cabeza**

**Pues veran a Kagura un poco cambiada....Pero creo que estar al borde de la muerte (o en su caso la muerte misma)hace que uno cambie...aunque no se ira la esencia de este espiritu libre...Pero ya lo veran como avance la historia**

**Perdonen si la historia va un poco lenta al principio...pero ya ira tomando ritmo jeje.**

**Bueno Hasta la proxima semana...Espero que sigan sus comentarios...**

**BYE! ^-^**


	3. El verdadero significado de las palabras

**CAPITULO III: **_"El verdadero significado de las palabras"_

"_Mas que las palabras…_

_Están las miradas"_

Un extraño sentimiento de alivio sentía el pecho de Sesshomaru, pero no lo mostraba, aun así, era innegable ese sentir al ver sana y salva a la hechicera del viento…Todavía no entendía muy bien el porque de ese alivio que sentía.

Pasaron algunas horas, todo indicaba que Sesshomaru pasaría la noche en el palacio de su madre.

Ya cuando las penumbras nocturnas inundaban todo el palacio y sus alrededores, Kagura salio a los Jardines, quería sentir la suave brisa primaveral, en verdad que extrañaba estar en su elemento, y ahora, por fin libre de hacer lo que le complaciera.

En medio de su divagación, pudo sentir a alguien en el pasillo superficial de la gran casa. Se trataba de Sesshomaru…:

-Si quieres me iré –Un poco sorprendida lo ve

-Nadie dijo que te fueras –Ve hacia otra dirección

-¡! –Algo extrañada- Por lo visto, han pasado muchas cosas en el tiempo de mi ausencia…Como el hecho de haber recuperado tu brazo

-Solo por eso las cosas no han cambiado tanto las cosas

-MMM…que difícil es este hombre –Pensando

-Hairo te ha tomado estima

-Tal vez, creo que ella te estima mucho, no dejaba de hablar de ti. Ella es la que e ha ayudado a recuperarme…Es curioso, ella repetía continuamente "Te tiene que ver lo mas recuperada posible"

-Ella tiende a tomarse las cosas de una forma extraña

-Si, pero por sus cuidados casi estoy recuperada, aunque todavía me falta fortalecerme aun mas, no quiero ser una inútil

Un silencio se produjo en todo el jardín, hasta que el viento soplo un poco mas fuerte moviendo las blancas flores que yacían en el suelo…:

-Este jardín me recuerda a aquel campo –Cierra los ojos

-El de "aquel día" –Recuerda la sonrisa de Kagura antes de morir

-… -Piensa- fue tan hermoso todo ¡Como quisiera que ese día nos hubiéramos encontrado en otra situación! Aunque…Tal vez el no –Frunce el seño- Creo que será mejor que entre –Lo dice mientras camina hacia le entrada

Cuando piso el escalón para entrar, tropezó. Cerró los ojos por inercia, pensaba que tocaría suelo, pero sintió algo que la detuvo de los hombros, era Sesshomaru…:

-¡Perdón! –Se trata de separar, pero le dio un ligero mareo- ¡AH!

-¿Qué te sucede? –con tono serio y seco

-Este cuerpo…Aun no me acostumbro a el. Creo que me debilite, aun no recupero toda mi fuerza

-¿Aun te estas adaptando a tu cuerpo?

-¡Si! Que vergüenza de yukai –Se ríe con ironía

-¡No digas tal cosa! –Endurece un poco la voz

-¡¿EH?! –voltea con asombro y ve el rostro del Inugami

-… -Solo la observa con sus orbes doradas

Sus miradas se cruzan, solo se quedaron inertes, solo estába el eterno mirar…A Kagura se le empezaban a enrojecer las mejillas y su corazón palpitaba algo agitado…En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar un tarareo de una chica, era Hairo que se acercaba. Por el sonido voltearon Sesshomaru y Kagura separándose rápidamente…:

-¡UPS! ¿Interrumpí algo? –Cómica decía la chica

-No digas sandeces -Responde Sesshomaru

-UMM…Que cosas dices –Replica Hairo

-Lo que paso fue que me dio otro mareo –Nerviosa dice Kagura

-¿Otro? ¡Que calamidad! –Se acerca y la toma del brazo- Tal vez no fue tan buena idea que salieras

-¡BHA! Si solo fue por un corto periodo –Comenta la oji-rubí

-Llévala a que se reponga, sino seguira tropezando –Dice serio Sesshomaru

-¡Claro, claro! –Pues vámonos…Y tu Sesshomaru, después quiero hablar contigo –Se lleva a Kagura

-… -Sesshomaru observa por un momento como se van las mujeres

Después de llevar a Kagura para que descansara, Hairo regresa con Sesshomaru al jardín…:

-Si que se ha esforzado Kagura ¡Creo que nos excedimos en el entrenamiento! –Ríe sincera la yukai

- ¿Entrenamiento?

-¡OH! Pues veras, hace como unas dos semanas que hemos estado entrenando par que se fortalezca, claro que cuando ella ya estaba un poco mas recuperada, aunque no es tan buena idea, ya que a veces se debilita –Suspira

-MMM… ¿De que mas quieres hablar? –Serio

-¡HUY! ¡Que grosero! Aunque no lo demuestre tan abiertamente…Kagura se siente feliz de volver a verte…y creo que tu también –Sonríe

-No saques conclusiones innecesarias

-¡Yo solo digo lo que veo! Y tu sabes muy bien lo buena que es mi vista

-No uses tanto esos poderes de videncia

-¡No los controlo totalmente! De repente se me presentan las imágenes…Hace poco sentía que algo pasaba aquí, y fue así que vine y me encontré con Kagura, también me entere de muchas cosas

-… ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?

-Somos amigas. Me agrado mucho y por eso la ayudo

-Así que es por eso –Da la vuelta

-Pero también…la ayudo por que a ti también te agrada –Sonríe

-¡Ya déjate de imaginar cosas!

-Y te dije que no me imagino cosas…Solo digo lo que veo

-¡Piensa lo que quieras! –Comienza a caminar

-¡Sesshomaru! Se que se acercan unas batallas contra otros yukais ¡Ten cuidado, pueden pasar muchas cosas!

-No tienes por que decírmelo

-Lo digo por que lo vi…Así que, en todo sentido, mantente alerta y lucha

-Que cosas tan extrañas dices…Pero no tienes que decírmelo, yo lo se –Se retira

-Yo se por que te lo digo…Sesshomaru

En otro lugar…:

-¡Ya esta decidido! –Sonríe levemente Daitsuki

-¿A que se refiere señora? –Pregunta Jaken desconcertado

-¡Son cosas mías…Pequeño yukai! (XD)

-¡Soy Jaken! –Molesto

¿Qué ha decidido Daitsuki?

* * *

**Yo si cumplo XD!**

**Jejeje...asi que seguire publicando mi fic semana con semana...si me llego a atrasar...avisare previamente**

**Espero que les guste mi fic...Hasta pronto**


	4. Reencuentros

**CAPITULO IV: **_"Reencuentros"_

"_Siempre hay reencuentros en la vida"_

¿Los dos viajando juntos? Era extraño, antes eran "enemigos" y ahora parecían ser aliados, aunque la de la idea de que Kagura viajara con Sesshomaru, había sido Daitsuki. Nadie supo sus razones. Esto paso esa misma mañana…:

*FLASH BACK*

Muy temprano la Inugami mando hablar a Hairo, Kagura y Sesshomaru…:

-Kagura, creo que es necesario que entrenes fuera de este lugar, eso te haría más fuerte –Hablo Daitsuki

-¡Comprendo! –Contesto Kagura suspirando

-Pero… –Sonríe levemente- Creo que es necesario que acompañes a alguien con experiencia…Así que Sesshomaru, ahora tu te harás cargo de ella, y no quiero discutir contigo…Después de todo se conocen

- ¡¿?! –La oji-rubí y el oji-dorados se sorprenden ante tal declaración de la Inugami

-¡! –Piensa Jaken- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible esto?!

-… -Piensa feliz Hairo- ¡WA! Es justo como lo vi

-Y tú los acompañaras Hairo –Añadió Daitsuki

-¡¿Qué, que?! Pero, pero… -Se queja la yukai

-Tu te has hecho cargo de su entrenamiento, yo solo dije que tenia que ir con alguien que tuviera experiencia para que estudiara a ese alguien…Tu seguirás estando a cargo de su entrenamiento, además que tú ya tenias planes de ayudar a Sesshomaru ¿No?

-¡Si, pero! Esta bien –Resignada contesta y luego piensa Hairo- ¡Demonios! Esto no lo había visto

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Y así fue que terminaron viajando juntos Sesshomaru, Kagura, Hairo y Jaken. Pero Hairo se retrazo a la hora de la partida, dijo que tenia que hacer algo, que luego los alcanzaría.

Ya llevaban un buen rato volando, Sesshomaru montado sobre Ah-Un y con su molesto sirviente, mientras que Kagura lo hacia en una de sus plumas. Un silencio incomodo yacía en la atmosfera, hasta que…:

-Así que… ya tienes una nueva espada, Sesshomaru –Habla la castaña

-¡¿Y apenas te das cuenta?! –Molesto dijo Jaken

-¡Yo no hablaba contigo! –Responde

-La estas viendo ¿No? –Serio Sesshomaru

-HUM… -Piensa Kagura- Creo que será difícil hablar con el –Algo molesta- Supongo que tiene que ver con lo de tu brazo ¿No es así?

-Así fue –Habla el Inugami- Se rompió Tokijin y después obtuve a Bakusaiga –Por unos instantes recordó todo lo que había pasado para obtener esa espada

-Entonces creo que todavía me falta para ser realmente fuerte. Esta vez no dejare que nadie me sorprenda, después de todo, ya no tengo que obedecer ordenes

-La cicatriz de tu espalda desapareció ¿No es verdad?

-Si, eso es una clara señal que soy totalmente libre y que Naraku ya no volverá…Aunque Daitsuki-Sama hizo un sello para prevenir cualquier cosa –Se toca el hombro derecho

-¡¿Un sello?! –Piensa Sesshomaru

-Una mariposa con crecientes en las alas –Añade la oji-rubí

-¡¿Por que haría eso Daitsuki-Sama?! –Piensa Jaken

-Así que la cresta de la familia de mi madre, es extraño que haya hecho eso –Aun pensando Sesshomaru

-¡Ya casi llegamos Sesshomaru-Sama! –Dice el sirviente

-¿Aquí es donde están tus aleados? –Pregunta la chica

-¡Claro que no! –Responde Jaken- Solo es una parada

-¿Una parada? –Piensa- Acaso…

Esperaron para decender en medio del bosque. Alguien los vigilaba.

Ya en el suelo…:

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –La voz de una jovencita se oía

-¡Rin! Se supone que deberías estar en esa aldea humana -Hablo Jaken

-¡Me aburrí y Salí al bosque! Además que presentía que llegarían –Después de un instante, ve a Kagura- ¡¿EH?! ¡Ka…Kagura! –Sorprendida

-¡Veo que no me has olvidado! –Sonríe levemente

-¡Rin! –Habla Sesshomaru- ¡Toma! –Le avienta un pequeño bulto

-¡! –Lo toma y lo desenvuelve- ¡WOW! ¡Que bonita peineta! ¡Gracias! –Sonríe ampliamente- ¡Venga! Quiero enseñarle algo –Comienza a caminar la niña

-… -Sesshomaru solo la sigue

-¡¡¡Espérenme!!! –Chillo Jaken

-¡Yo me quedare! –Afirma la hechicera del viento

-¿Estas segura? –Sesshomaru Siguiendo su camino

-Lo estoy. Tal vez aun no es buena idea andar por ahí

-Como quieras –Seco contesta el Yukai

-¡Si que es sorprendente ver a Kagura viva! –Entusiasmada dice Rin

-¡Claro! Aunque fue la obra de la madre de Sesshomaru-Sama –Dice Jaken

-¡WOW! ¡¡¡Genial!!! –eufórica la chica

-Así que… -Ve como se alejan- Aun se hace cargo de esa niña, si que es irónico para ser un yukai, aunque…Tal vez le da un aspecto paternal –Sonríe un poco

Se quedo viendo el amplio campo donde habían aterrizado, sintiendo la suave brisa. Así hasta…:

-¡¿Kagura?! –Una voz masculina y joven se escucho

-¡! –Voltea a ver quien era…Alguien conocido- ¡¿Kohaku?!

Y así Kagura le contó como fue revivida y como acabo ahí. Kohaku le contó como fue que ya no dependería del fragmento de Shikon…:

-Por fin obtuviste tu libertad –Dice el chico

-¡Si! Me alegro que tu vida ya no dependa del fragmento de Shikon...Y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues mi hermana vive aquí cerca y vine a visitarla

-¡AH! Entonces ahí también se encuentra Inuyasha –Piensa

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…solo te quiero dar las gracias

-¿Por qué? -Confusa

-Por ayudarme a escapar de Mouryomaru aquella vez

-¡BHA! Pero si no fue nada

-¡Para mi lo fue! Con mayor razón me alegro que estés bien

-¡Vamos! Tú sabes que no permitiría a Naraku o a Mouryomaru que se salieran con la suya, solo lo hice para fastidiarlos –Sonríe con ironía- Bueno… ¿No se suponía que irías con tu hermana?

-¡Si claro! Nos veremos luego –Se va

-¡Si! –Solo observa

-¡Vaya que si me sorprende eso! –Llega de repente Hairo

-¡AH! Por fin nos alcanzaste –Voltea hacia ella

-¡SIP! –Sonríe ampliamente

* * *

**PUES A PARTIR DE AQUI EL RITMO DE LA HISTORIA YA CAMBIARA XD!**

**BUENO LOS QUE HAN LEIDO EL MANGA LE ENTENDERAN MEJOR A LA HISTORIA JEJE...PERDONEN SI LOS DEMAS NO LE ENTIENDEN...PERO FUE UNA DECICION QUE TOME EL QUE LA HISTORIA FUERA EN BASE AL FINAL DEL MANGA U.U**

**PERO AUN ASI....**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**

**Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII....T-T**

**XD!**

**BYE**


	5. ¿Rumores o verdades?

**CAPITULO V: **_"¿Rumores o Verdades?"_

"_La gente me señala…_

…_susurra a mis espaldas y a mi me importa un bledo…"_

-Así que ¿Ayudaste a ese muchacho? ¡¿EH?! –Pregunta Hairo

-Si, pero eso paso hace tanto

-Sesshomaru-Sama ¿Aun no puedo acompañarlo? –A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Rin

-No, en estos momentos iré a un lugar peligroso, además ¿Ya estas segura de lo que quieres? –Dice el Inugami

-No…Pero yo –Dudando la pequeña

-Ya se estaban tardando en llegar –Dijo la oji-rubí

-¡Tu no puedes decir nada! ¡Estas de sobra! –Reniega Jaken

-Tal vez, pero también están haciendo esperar a Hairo –Responde Kagura

-¿Quién? –No se había percatado de la presencia de Hairo la pequeña Humana

-¡Soy yo! –Sonríe la yukai- ¡Tu debes de ser Rin, mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Hairo…bueno te lo acaban de decir

-¡Mucho gusto! –Sonríe ampliamente

-Es hora de irnos –Dice Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a elevarse

-¡Si! –Jaken sube en Ah-Un y se eleva con este

-¡Esperen! –También se eleva Hairo(como lo hace Sessho, recuerden que son familia)

-¡HUH! Que prisa tienen –Kagura toma su pluma del cabello para irse, pero…

-Kagura ¿Te puedo decir algo? –Habla Rin

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Sesshomaru-Sama estos últimos años ha estado más pensativo, pero hoy lo vi diferente

-¿Ah si? –Un poco sorprendida por la declaración

-Así que ¡Por favor….Cuídate mucho! –La ve fijamente

-¡Me cuidare! No te preocupes –Da una ligera sonrisa- ¡Hasta luego! –Por fin libera su pluma

-¡Adiós Sesshomaru-Sama, Jaken-sama, Kagura, Ah-Un! –Grita a lo lejos Rin

-¡Vaya! Que niña tan enérgica –Con curiosidad decía Hairo- Me recuerda a alguien ¿A quien será? –Sonríe

-¿De que tanto hablabas con Rin, Kagura? –Pregunta Jaken

-De cosas –Lo ignora la oji-rubí

-¡! –La ve molesto

-Parece que ya tienes la aprobación de la pequeña ¿No lo crees? –Dice la yukai- Y no me preguntes a que me refiero –Viendo a Kagura

-¡Yo no diría eso! –También la ve

-… -Piensa Jaken- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres

-… -Sesshomaru solo voltea un poco la cara hacia ellas

Después de volar por unas horas, descendieron en medio de un profundo bosque, el resto del camino lo harían a caminata. A los pocos minutos…:

-Así que el gran Sesshomaru se ha dignado a venir –Una voz femenina se escuchaba en lo alto de los árboles

-¿Quién esta ahí? –Sesshomaru observa con los ojos todo su entono

-Esa voz me es familiar –Buscando Hairo

-¡Vaya! No pensé que me olvidarían tan fácilmente

-¡Sal de donde quera que estés! –Vocifero Jaken

De repente, sale alguien de entre lo alto de los árboles, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece frente a ellos. Era una mujer yukai de vestimenta azul celeste, armadura gris atada con una cita azul oscuro. Su cabello era negro profundo y apenas le llegaba a los hombros, solo atados unos mechones con un listón Rojo.

Su piel era bronceada. Sus ojos eran plata y no muy pequeños, y cerca de su mejilla izquierda, casi donde estaba el ojo, un lunar en forma de menguante yacía…:

-¿Por fin me recuerdan? –Habla la mujer

-¡OH! La anfitriona del campamento –Dice convencida Hairo

-"Tsuki no Hana" –Dice el Inugami

-¡Esa muchacha! –Un poco a disgusto el pequeño sirviente

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Rana vieja –Con una sonrisa maliciosa lo ve Hana

-¿Han dicho anfitriona? –Un poco desconcertada la oji-rubí

-Si, es un puesto que todo buen campamento yukai debe de tener –Habla Hairo- El anfitrión es el encargado de recibir a todos lo aliados y ahuyentar o destruir a los intrusos (Algo así como un centinela, bueno…solo que le cambie el nombre XD)

-¡Vaya! Esto si es nuevo para mi –Contesta Kagura

-Con que tu primer campamento de batalla ¿No? –Pregunta Hana- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagura

-Solo una advertencia que debes saber…Ten cuidado con todos los hombres yukai, incluyendo a los de nuestro bando, solo ven carne fresca y se van sobre ella –Mira hacia Sesshomaru- ¡También lo incluyo! –Comienza a caminar y todos la siguen

- ¡¿?! –Extrañada piensa- ¡¿Qué clase de reputación tiene Sesshomaru aquí?!

-¡¿Qué fue eso de "También lo incluyo"?! –Molesto habla Jaken

-¡ASH! ¡No me molestes! ¡Son cosas que nunca entenderás esperpento!

-¡Pones a mi amo como un pervertido!

-Esto le va a costar –Dice Hairo, y después de esto, solo oye como Jaken es linchado por su amo

-MJ… -La oji-rubí mujita unas risas

-Muy bien ya casi llegamos –Dice Hana mientras se ve como un campo de protección se abre- Sin ese campo, nos podría destruir el enemigo

-Como siempre, muy precavidos –Comenta Hairo

-¡Hairo, te preguntare algo! –Baja la voz Kagura- ¿Por qué me dijo esa anfitriona que tuviera cuidado de…? –Solo voltea a ver a Sesshomaru

-Por que hasta el tiene esas manías de "Macho" –Suspira la yukai

-… -Se acerca Hana a ellas- ¡Pronto veras el "efecto" que provoca! –Con voz baja guiñe el ojo

-¡¿Ah si?! –Algo intrigada la oji-rubí

-¡Ya dejen de cuchichear tanto a espaldas de Sesshomaru-Sama! –Dice Jaken

-… -Sesshomaru solo las ve de reojo (En este capitulo ni habla Sessho XD)

-Bueno, ya llegamos a la fortaleza –Disminuye el paso Hana

Después de pasar unos árboles, se encontraron todos frente a un gran campamento, lleno de todo tipo de yukais y algunos mononokes, Kagura no había visto algo así, solo los monstruos de Naraku, pero no tanto yukai junto en un solo lugar. Después de un instante, se escucharon algunos gritos de emoción femenina…:

-¡¡¡WAAA…!!! ¡¡¡Sesshomaru-Sama ha llegado!!! –Se agrupan alrededor de el, muchas yukais, pero el sencillamente las ignora (XD)

-¡! –Impresionada observa la castaña- ¡Si que es popular Sesshomaru! (¬¬ pues si ¿Qué creías? XD)

-Y por lo menos la mitad ya "Tuvo algo" que ver con el –Desvía la mirada Hairo

-… -Piensa Kagura- De cierta manera no me sorprende esto –Suspira

-Pero no te preocupes –Habla Hairo- ¡Ninguna ha sido en serio!

-¡Casi todas han caído como moscas! –Comenta Hana

-¿Casi todas? –Se queda intrigada la oji-rubí

-Claro, es que Hana fue una de las pocas que no ha "caído" –Dice Hairo riendo

-¡Vaya! –Piensa Kagura

-¡Vamos! No fue para tanto "Rechazar al yukai mas popular de aquí" –Burlona (¡Esto si que me gusto! JEJEJE XD)

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento y escarcha helada se dirigía hacia Sesshomaru, deteniéndose justo enfrente de el y ahuyentando a las otras yukais. Deteniéndose el gelido viento, muestra a una yukai de cabellos Azul largo y blanquecino, recogido en una coleta; ojos azul rey; tez pálida que solo competía con la claridad de sus ropajes y su armadura plata y lustrosa; en su frente se encontraba una estrella de seis picos e igual de azul que sus ojos, era una yuki kitsune.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**Hasta a Sessho lo persigue su pasado XD!!!**

**Pues ya vieron otros nuevos personajes que le daran mas "vida" ha este fic**

**Bueno no es necesario decir que Hairo es como la parte de muchas aficionadas a esta pareja, aun que Hana tambien sera esa parte XD**

**¿Estas chicas lograran un asercamiento entre Sessho y Kagura?**

**¿Quien sera la misteriosa yukai?**

**Sus respuestas seran respondidas el proximo capitulo XD!**

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews!**

**Sigan dejandolos T.T**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!**


	6. Rivales

**CAPITULO VI: **_"Rivales"_

"_Hay rivales que lo seguirán siendo hasta la muerte"_

La yukai de ojos gelidos, veía directamente a las orbes doradas de Sesshomaru…:

-¡No pensé que esa tipa viniera! –Molesta dice Hairo

-¡JHE! Será mejor que te acostumbres ver a Aoi –Habla Hana

-MMM…Entiendo –Contesta Kagura, no sabe por que, pero, siente una extraña cólera (¿Cólera? ¬¬ yo diría otra cosa XD)

-¡Sigues igual de Popular, Sesshomaru! –Habla Aoi, mientras se acerca a el

-A mi eso no me importa, yo vine con otro objetivo –Solo la ve de reojo Sesshomaru

-¡Vamos! Solo era una broma de bienvenida

-Como sea –El yukai se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar

-¡HUH! Parece que traer acompañantes te afecta –Ve a Hairo y a Kagura

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Sigue su camino

-MMM…Parece que ahora tus tácticas no sirvieron –Sonríe maliciosa Hairo

-¡Ese comentario! –Molesta Aoi

-Yo solo digo lo que veo…Y ya sabes lo buena que es mi vista

-¡Tu…Pequeña intrigosa! –Mas molesta

-Creo que es suficiente Hairo –Un poco inquieta habla Kagura

-¡OH! Pero si me empiezo a divertir –Con tono infantil

-… -Aoi solo se limita a verla con cólera

-¡Vamos, vamos! No es tiempo de este tipo de cosas –Empuja Kagura a Hairo

-¡BHA! Esta bien, todavía hay tiempo para eso…Pero ya no me empujes Kagura

-¡Un momento! –Exclama Aoi- ¡¿Le has dicho Kagura?!

-Si, soy yo soy ¿Qué pasa?

-Así que es verdad sobre la reaparición de una tipa que ya había muerto –Con mezquindad Dice Aoi

-¡! –Un poco molesta- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-¡Todo! –Afirma la yukai- Por que los que saben del tema, también saben que clase de monstruo fue el que te creo, y que le intentaste matar. Si eso hiciste con tu creador, quien sabe lo que hagas aquí

-Tal vez tendrías razón hace tres años, pero eso ha cambiado

-Y supongo que no tendrás otro final miserable

-Vaya que sabes mucho sobre mi…No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar

-Di lo que quieras, como sea. Tampoco te alces mucho al estar luchando en donde esta Sesshomaru…Ya que no tienes oportunidad con el, en ningún sentido

-¡JHE! –Sonríe Kagura- ¡Creo que lo mismo va para ti! Ya que el sencillamente te ignoro –La mira con intriga

-¡Esto esta que arde! ¿No crees? –Hana observa la discusión

-EM…Creo que si –Divertida observa Hairo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Los ojos de Aoi empiezan a tener un resplandor azulado

-¡! –Solo sostiene Kagura su abanico que tenia oculto en su manga

-¡HUY! ¿Ya tan pronto los golpes? –Una voz varonil y divertida se escucha, mientras que su silueta se atravesaba entre las dos…:

Era un yukai de cabello ocre no muy largo, ojos anaranjados y una vestimenta azul ultramar, parecía ser alguien agradable, aun así, había algo en el…:

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Orenji?! –Moleta habla Aoi

-¡Nada! Solo creo que esa energía la deben de guardar para el enemigo –Sonríe Orenji

-¡FHE! –Aoi da media vuelta y se retira

-¡¿?! –Se sorprende la oji-rubí y luego piensa- ¡¿Pero que fue eso!?

-Perdona su comportamiento, solo lo hace por molestar –El yukai la ve de frente

-EMM…Si claro ¡De eso ya me di cuenta! Aunque no me quedo atrás -Sonríe con ironía

-¡Si, ya lo note! Es raro que alguien se ponga "Al tu por tu" con Aoi…Aunque también se lo merece JEJEJE

-JEJEJE… -Ríe nerviosa la castaña

-¡Pues mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Orenji, y es un placer conocerte! –Le toma la mano y se la besa

-¡¿Ah?! –Algo sorprendida- Yo…soy Kagura –Quita la mano bruscamente

-¡Se me olvido! –Exclama Hana- Kagura ¡El es el peor de todos! No te dejes engañar –La toma de los hombros y la empieza a empujar

-¡OH! ¡Hana, que mala eres! –Se queja Orenji

-Tiene razón ¡No te fíes de el! –Hairo con una mirada despectiva

-¡¿Tu también Hairo?! –Vuelve a quejarse mientras ve como se alejan

-… -Se queda pensando Kagura- ¿En verdad es tan malo el? –Algo intrigada

-Lo que dicen ellas es verdad –Apareció de la nada Sesshomaru

-¡! –Con sorpresa lo ve la oji-rubí

-… -El inugami sostiene la mirada profunda por un instante y luego se va

-MMM…Eso si que fue extraño en el –Comenta Hana

-Pues lo es –Responde Kagura y piensa- ¿Será?

-¡¡¡WAAA…!!! Eso se ve bien ¿No crees, Kagura? –Con emoción habla Hairo

-¡Vamos! No fue para tanto –Habla Kagura

-MMM… -Hairo solo la ve despectivamente

-¡Lo que sea! –Agrega Hana- Supongo que quieren saber donde descansaran

-Supongo que en una tienda –Deduce Hairo

-¡Si claro! JEJEJE…Pues dormiremos las tres en la misma tienda. Espero que no les moleste

-Por mi, no hay problema –Contesta Hairo

-A mi me da lo mismo, lo que sea esta bien –Dice Kagura

-¡Que bien! ¡Presiento que nos llevaremos bien! ¡Me empezaste a agradar Kagura! –Comenta Hana

-¡¿A si?! –Kagura algo confundida

-¡Es que poner en su lugar a Aoi…Fue genial! –Sonríe Hana- Muchas no se atreven

-¡Solo las que estamos aquí! –Señalándose Hairo

-¡¡¡JAJAJA…!!! –Las tres ríen

Despues de unos momentos, entraron a la tienda. Hablaron largas horas y, después durmieron, en la mañana continuarían con el entrenamiento Hairo y Kagura.

La mañana llego, y cuando el amanecer casi se asomaba, Kagura se despertó y decidió salir de la tienda al no poder dormir de nuevo. Camino por los alrededores. Siguió con lo suyo hasta que se detuvo a ver una escena que no comprendía…Cerca de un lago se encontraban Sesshomaru y Aoi juntos. Kagura observo completamente paralizada y sin entender su reacción. Cuando pensó que esa escena no podía empeorar, Aoi se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Sesshomaru, y Kagura lo único que podía hacer era quedarse paralizada, queriendo huir, pero algo impedía que sus pasos empezaran.

* * *

**JUAJUA!**

**Un final de capitulo un poco emocionante XD!**

**Pero como veran no solo Kagura sufrira de celos, tambien Sesshomaru...Tenia que dejarlos parejos ¿No? XD**

**Sigan dejando sus comentarios...que de eso uno vive jejeejej XD**

**Hasta luego...**

**PD: Dejen sus Reviews...onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiii ñ_n**


	7. Durante el cielo del amanecer

**CAPITULO VII: **_"Durante el cielo del amanecer"_

"…_Son tus ojos que me muestran tu alma…"_

La hechicera del viento solo se mantiene inerte, no sabe por que, ella solo quería huir y en verdad que no podía. En el punto preciso en que Aoi se acercaba casi rozando sus labios con los de Sesshomaru, por fin las piernas de Kagura reaccionaron y la ayudaron a irse de ahí…:

-¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Me comporto como una niñita! –Furiosa, pensaba mientras corría- ¡Total! Ya sabia que el y yo no…

Mientras tanto…Sesshomaru escucho un ligero sonido, el cual solo tomo un poco de su atención, para luego…:

-¡No tengo tiempo de esto! –Se aleja de Aoi antes que esta tocara sus labios

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Antes no te importaba que esto pasara –Molesta

-¡Pero ahora si! Así que aléjate- Comienza a caminar el yukai

-Acaso ¿Todo esto es por que trajiste a esas?

-Ya te dije que ellas no tienen nada que ver

-De todas formas, la única que tiene oportunidad de salir bien es Hairo –Sonríe con malicia

-… -Se detiene y piensa- ¿Solo Hairo?

-Por que…Esa Kagura no durada mucho, se nota su debilidad…JE ¡Otra vez tendrá un final miserable! –Su sonrisa maléfica se alargaba

-¡Cállate! –Con tono seco

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dije la verdad! Ella es tan débil que…

-¡¡¡Te dije que te callaras!!! –Volvió a tomar su camino

-¡! –Solo se paraliza- ¡¿Pero…que pasó?! –En voz baja

-¿Qué fue ese arranque? –Piensa Sesshomaru- ¡HUH! –Se aleja de ahí

Por fin los rayos del sol iluminaban la mañana. Debajo de un gran árbol se encontraba sentada Kagura, mirando como las hojas y el viento jugaban con los rayos de sol. Solo permanecía ahí quieta y pensativa. Así paso un rato y llego Hairo sin decir nada, se sienta al lado de la oji-rubí…Hasta que…:

-Viste algo feo ¿No es así? –Solo veía al frente Hairo

-No exactamente –Baja su mirada hasta el piso- Tu sabes lo que vi –Subes sus rodillas y apoya la cabeza en estas

-¡Por desgracia! Ayer lo vi, pero fue muy tarde, ya estabas dormida y por más que te quise despertar, no lo hacías, así que decidí esperarme a la mañana, pero…

-Me levante antes que tu. De todas formas no importa…Lo tenia que saber en algún momento

-¡Pero no viste todo! –La ve

-¡! –Levanta la cabeza- ¡No quería ver lo que seguía! ¡¿A caso crees que soy masoquista o algo así?! –Levanta la voz

-MMM…Lo que pasa, es que no paso nada ¡Onii-Sama no la dejo acercarse mas a el! –Sonríe la yukai

-¿De verdad? –sorprendida la ve

-¡Claro! ¡No te podría mentir! Aunque creo que es mejor que ya le digas que tu…

-¡¡¡NO!!! –Grita- ¡No se lo puedo decir! De todas formas, yo se que el no podría… -Corta

-¡HUY! ¡Mujer! Como sea…Es hora de entrenar –Se levanta

-¡HUH! Lo se –También se levanta- estoy segura que Sesshomaru no podría… -Pensando en voz alta

-¿Yo que? –Sesshomaru sale repentinamente detrás de la castaña

-¡Ah! –Se sorprende Kagura y voltea un poco al oji-Dorado- Yo…yo estaba con Hai… -Voltea para buscar a su compañera- …ro ¡Se fue! –Luego piensa- ¡Hairo ¿Por qué me dejaste en este momento?!

-¿Que te sucede? –Serio la ve

-Nada…Solo pensaba en voz alta –Evade la mirada

-No se ve que sea nada

-¡Solo déjame ¿Quieres?! Déjame –Lo sigue evadiendo

-¡Te estoy hablando! –Vio como Kagura empezaba a caminar- ¡cuando te hable, ponme atención! –En ese momento, con la mano y un poco brusco, toma la barbilla de la oji-Rubí- ¡¡¡Escúchame!!!

-¡¿Qué quieres!? –Molesta- ¡Déjame…! –Pudo ver mas de cerca los ojos ambarinos del yukai, mientra que este veía los carmín de ella

En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Kagura sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y con ello, también sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían. Sesshomaru solo la veía de forma penetrante, como si buscara algo en el interior de Kagura. Pareciera que estuvieran en un extraño sueño…Pero se sentía tan bien, que deseaban que durara por siempre.

Todavía después de unos instantes, sus miradas seguían atadas, pero…:

-¡! –La suelta Sesshomaru- Después de todo…tú no tienes ninguna obligación de decirme nada –Se va

-¿Eh? ¡Si, claro! –Un poco aturdida, luego piensa- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Por un momento, cuando me miro…Pensé que… ¡Pero que pienso! –Sacude la cabeza a los lados y riendo con ironía

-¡¿De nuevo estos arranques?! –Piensa el inugami algo inquieto mientras se aleja- ¡¿Qué me sucede?! –viendo su mano, que todavía llevaba impregnado el aroma de Kagura

-¡¿Por qué?! –Viendo embelezada el cielo

-¡WA! –Llego de repente Hairo- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Molesta

-¿Ahora que hice? –Ve a la yukai de reojo

-¡¡¡ASH!!! Mejor dicho ¡Que no hiciste! ¡NA! Ni para que discuto…El también no hizo nada –cruza los brazos inconforme

-Mejor deja de pensar en cosas raras

-¡No son cosas raras! Yo se lo que veo, pero como te digo, el nunca me hace caso ni a sus sentimientos –Suspira- Eso ha hecho a que el haya cometido errores

-MMM…Parece que conoces muy bien a Sesshomaru –Un poco sorprendida la oji-rubí

-¡Si, Claro! ¡Yo lo se todo! Bueno, creo que es mejor empezar con el entrenamiento

-Si –Suspira

* * *

**Espero que con este capitulo sus nervios se hayan calmado XD**

**Creo que mi cometido se ha logrado...Que odien a Aoi...jajaja...para eso era este personaje..para que lo odiaran**

**Pero aun Aoi hara de las suyas XD...pero no adelanto nada jejeje**

**Rukia. soden no shirayuki...Muchas gracias por dejar semana con semana un reviews**

**En verdad, muchas gracias.....**

**Y espero que haya mas gente que deje xD!**

**Ok...Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Sayonara...!!!**


	8. Ira, Supremacía y Fuerza

**CAPITULO VIII: **_"Ira, Supremacía y Fuerza"_

"_Las palabras hieren mas que los golpes"_

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que Sesshomaru y compañía llegaron al campamento. En realidad todavía no estaba completamente reestablecida Kagura, su rehabilitación era algo lenta para ser la de alguien de su clase, pero tenia sus avances a pesar de su estado.

Esta era la primera batalla en la que luchaba Kagura después de tres años. La verdad, los monstruos a los cuales enfrentaba, eran casi igual de fuertes a los que hace tiempo ella se enfrentaba, aunque le causaban molestias, ya que ella hace tiempo que no luchaba.

Mientras hacia lo suyo, podía observar como los demás que pertenecían a su bando, derribaban y destruían con tal facilidad a los individuos del bando contrario, eso la hacia sentir inútil y así fue que se esforzó mas para derribar al enemigo. Usando su "fujin no mai", destruye un numero considerable de monstruos, pero en un momento de descuido, uno que se escondía la ataco, sintió la presencia de este Kagura, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar…Aunque…:

-¡! –Abrió amplio los ojos Kagura, esperando lo peor, pero en ese momento, algo atraviesa al monstruo- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Ponte alerta! –Era Sesshomaru, que tenia el brazo extendido por el ataque que realizo- ¡Tú debes de protegerte sola! –La ve con mirada fría y se retira

-¡Si…si! –Luego piensa- ¡El me salvo! ¡Demonios, no me respondió el cuerpo! –Empuña la mano

-¡Que vergüenza! –Aoi a lo lejos- ¡Así no duraras mucho! –Burlona

-¡! –La castaña solo la ve con furia y piensa- ¡Maldita! ¡Lo peor es que tiene razón! Debo…debo de ser mas fuerte

-¡¡¡Cállate Aoi!!! –Exclama Hairo y corre hacia la oji-rubí- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagura?

-¡Lo estoy! Pero de no haber sido por Sesshomaru, yo… -Se le va la fuerza de las piernas y cae de rodillas al suelo- ¡!

-¡No puede ser! ¿A caso todavía no te acostumbras a tu cuerpo? –Preocupada la yukai

-¡Demonios! ¡Necesito entrenar y fortalecerme más! –Impotente

-Pero si te sobre esfuerzas…Seria peor

-¡Pero lo tengo que hacer Hairo! –sube la voz y se levanta

-Ka…Kagura

Por el escándalo, Sesshomaru voltea por un momento, hacia donde estaba Kagura.

Al levantarse Kagura, decidió que ya no seria débil, ya que si seguía igual, su final seria tan patético como hace tiempo.

Así concluyo la batalla. Por lo regular las cosas estaban calmadas en el campamento, y por eso Kagura tenia suficiente tiempo para entrenar, Hairo le decía que no se esforzara tanto, y por esa razón, la hechicera del viento se escabullía para entrenar mas, no quería que Hairo la regañara y se preocupara. Ya tenía un lugar donde nadie podía ver, escuchar ni molestar.

Como era costumbre, Kagura distraía a Hairo para poder ir a su escondite para entrenar. Después de unas horas de práctica…:

-¡Demonios! ¡Todavía no! –Sujetando su abanico y muy agitada

-¡Lo que necesitas es un oponente para probar! –Un hombre se acercaba

-Pero… ¡¿Orenji?! –Sorprendida- ¡¿Qué…Cuanto tiempo llevas observando?!

-El suficiente tiempo para saber que necesitas probar con alguien tu poder

- Y ¿Qué pretendes? –Algo desconfiada

-¡Solo ayudar! De veras…Aunque si lo que quieres es otra cosa –Con una sonrisa seductora

-¡Yo solo quiero volverme mas fuerte! –Sonríe un poco y sostiene si abanico en forma de ataque

-¡Bien! –Saca una espada que traía en la cintura- ¡Ataca, Kagura! –Preparado

-¡Esta bien! –con una sonrisa confiada levanta su abanico, crea una ráfaga de viento

Mientras que Kagura y Orenji se enfrentaban. Hairo buscaba a la hechicera del viento…:

-¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde se metió? –De repente ve a Hana- ¡Hana, Hana! –Llamándola

-¿Qué pasa? –La ve- ¡¿Por qué tan ajetreada?!

-Es que busco a Kagura ¿La has visto?

-No ¿Pero por que tanto escándalo? –Curiosa

-Es que creo que Kagura entrena por su parte además que conmigo, y me preocupa que se esfuerce demasiado –Toma su barbilla con preocupación

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla –Sonríe

-¡Gracias! –Así las dos fueron a buscar a la oji-rubí-

Pero algunos oídos se percataron de esa plática, que eran Aoi y otras dos yukais…:

-¿Por qué tanto cuidado con esa? –Aoi riendo sarcástica

-¡Después de todo, no es una yukai confiable! –Otra decía

-Sin mencionar de donde viene –Otra mas con tono pedante

-¡Es una perdida te tiempo! –Declara Aoi

-¿Por qué lo dices? –La primera preguntaba

-Simple, es tan débil y estoy segura que en la primera oportunidad traicionara al grupo

-¡Eso seria terrible! –La segunda decía

-Si, pero no creo que logre mucho ¡Es tan débil! No entiendo como Daitsuki-Sama y Sesshomaru tienen que hacerse cargo de ella…Además que no creo que dure mucho ¡JE! Volverá a tener un final patético…JAJAJA... –Se reía de forma sombría

-¡¿Tú que sabes?! –Sesshomaru, que había escuchado todo, replica con voz dura

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Las otras dos contestan con sobre salto

-¡! –Aoi sorprendida- Yo…solo digo como fueron las cosas, ella murió tan patéticamente –Sonríe de forma sombría

-¿A caso tú viste como murió como para opinar de su final? –La ve con desprecio

-¡No! –Molesta- ¡Pero la razón por la cual murió fue estupida!

-¡! –Piensa furioso- ¡¿Pero que…?!

-¡Todo por un humano! ¡JA! Salvo a un muchacho que llevaba un fragmento de la "Shikon no Tama"…Si hubiera obedecido las ordenes de su amo, hubiera vivido un poco mas ¡JA!

-¿? –Pensando- ¿Un chico humano? ¿Será Kohaku? –Frunce el seño más y más por los desagradables comentarios de Aoi

-¡Que estupidez fue…! –Burlona

-¡Ese comentario! –Aun pensando y molesto

-¡Su muerte fue completamente en vano!

-¡! –Parecía que le estaban echando mas leña al fuego, con los insultos que embravecían al Inugami- ¡Ese comentario otra vez!

-Y si vuelve a morir, también será en vano… JAJAJA…

-¡Cállate! –Por fin habla Sesshomaru y trata de contenerse

-¡Pero si es verdad…JAJAJA…! –Reía cruelmente

-¡¡¡Que te calles!!! –Alza la voz de forma amenazante y toma bruscamente el cuello de la kitsune.

* * *

**Tatan!!!!! **

**xD**

**Otro capitulo que ternima con algo de emocion jejeje...**

**Perodonen..pero el suspenso me encanta XD...**

**Que hara Sesshomaru?**

**Esta pregunta se Respondera el proximo capitulo jejeje**

**ONEGAIIIIIIIIII....Dejen sus reviews**

**O si no...morire T.T!!!!! (esta bien...creo que exagere un poco ^-^U)**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Bye!**


	9. Celos al viento

**CAPITULO IX: **_"Celos al viento"_

"_Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen"_

No lo había soportado mas, su sangre hervía de furia, esta vez los insultos le habían ganado al inmutable carácter de Sesshomaru. Estaba sujetando el cuello de Aoi de forma brusca, haciendo que la yukai topara de espaldas con un árbol…:

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –Nerviosa y pasmada dice Aoi

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –El inugami la ve con ira

-¡AHG! ¡Me…me lastimas! –Toma con ambas manos el brazo de Sesshomaru para que la soltara- ¿Acaso…Esto…Es por lo de "Esa"? –su voz se cerraba mas por el estrujo

-¡Tu no sabes nada! –Aun seguía apretando

-¡Por piedad, basta! –Una de las otras yukai rogaba

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru-Sama!!! –La otra gritaba aterrada

-¡! –En ese momento reacciono Sesshomaru y soltó a Aoi- ¡Que perdida de tiempo! –Se retira

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué esa actitud?! –le preguntaba Aoi furiosa, frustrada y algo aterrada

-¡No te incumbe! Y no vuelvas a hablar del tema de esa manera –sin voltear seguía su camino

- ¿A caso tú…? –Pensando la yukai

"¡Demonios!" se decía Sesshomaru ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Desde que había enfrentado a Myorumaru, la vez que Tokijin se rompió, no había sentido esa ira. No le agradaba escuchar que la muerte de Kagura había sido en vano. No sabia exactamente del por que de esa reacción ante Aoi ¿A caso seria por "Eso"? Si lo fuese, tenia que tendría que comprobarlo. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez para saber si era "Eso". Entonces, tomo rumbo para encontrar a la causante de esta disputa. Lo tenía que aclarar "Todo".

En ese momento, se encontraban peleando Kagura y Orenji. Se les observa a los dos algo agitados por los ataques…:

-¡Vaya! –Dice Orenji- Yo pensé que por como te veías estos días…Pensé que no estabas tan fuerte –Sonríe de lado

-Debería decir "Gracias" ¿No es así? –Sonríe confiada

-Se supone…Aunque esto no ha acabado –Se abalanza hacia ella

-Ya lo se –Se va contra el…pero, de pronto, el desaparece de su vista

-¡No te distraigas! Puedo estar en cualquier lado –Su voz se empezó a escuchar en diferentes niveles, como si nunca dejara de moverse- ¡Concéntrate!

-Debo concentrarme –Piensa la oji-rubí- Tal vez si utilizo el viento que ronda aquí para descubrirlo –Escucha el viento atentamente, cuando…

-¡Ya me canse! ¡¡¡Prepárate!!! –Sube el tono de su voz-

¡¡¡SHA!!! Ataco sorpresivamente Orenji a Kagura, pero esta reacciono. Orenji estaba con su espada casi rozando el cuello de la castaña, y ella a su vez, casi le cortaba la cabeza con su cuchilla de viento. Los dos quedaron muy juntos el uno del otro…:

-¡OH! Nada mal Kagura, nada mal –Baja su espada el yukai

-Gracias –Baja su abanico la oji-rubí

-¡Así que no pierden el tiempo! –Sesshomaru los encontró a los dos muy juntos y eso le hizo enojar levemente, pero contesto con ironía

-¡¿Sesshomaru, que quisiste decir con esa forma de contestar?! –Reclama molesta Kagura

-Nada ¡Me largo de aquí! –Mas molesto, se retira- ¡Pueden seguir con lo suyo!

-¡Espera! No imagines cosas estupidas –Kagura solo ve como se aleja- ¡AY! ¡Eres un tonto Sesshomaru! –Lo termina siguiendo

-¡! –Orenji se queda algo estupefacto- ¡Vaya! Creo que no hay oportunidad para mi…JE –suspira y luego se retira

Kagura siguió a Sesshomaru y aun gritándole para que la escuchara, pero al ver que no da resultado, se molesta y utiliza sus ráfagas de viento, y ahora si obtuvo la atención del inugami…:

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –La ve fríamente

-¡No me veas así, que no te queda! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Solo entrenábamos! –Con voz fuerte

-Yo no te pedí explicaciones –Evade la mirada

-¡¿Y por que reaccionas así?! –Molesta

-Con Orenji como entrenador, puedes correr riesgos

-No me lastimo ¡Soy lo suficientemente capas para cuidarme sin ayuda!

-No solo lo digo por lo físico –Aun evadiendo

-Y si así fuera ¿Por qué te importa? –Lo ve fijamente

-Porque… -Luego piensa- ¡Es verdad! Yo no debería de preocuparme por eso ¡¿Pero por que?! –Frustrado al no saberlo

-"Porque…" ¡No tengo todo tú tiempo! –Lo presiona la oji-rubí

-Porque, por que solo perderías tiempo y no te fortaleceras –Da la vuelta y empieza a caminar

-¿Solo por eso? ¡Eso no suena razonable! –Molesta por la respuesta- ¡¡¡Eso suena infantil!!!

-Piensa lo que quieras –Viéndose indiferente el yukai- Y si quieres un entrenamiento serio…Estaré aquí al amanecer (OWO ¿Qué fue eso? X3)

-¡¿Eh?! –Sorprendida, ve como se desvanece en el camino Sesshomaru

-¡Miren quien esta ahí! La desobediente –Hairo llega viéndola de forma despectiva

-¡¿Pero como…?! –Interrumpida

-¡Los gritos que echaron! –Del otro lado llega Hana- ¿No es suficiente razón ese ruidazo para encontrarte?

-¡OH! –Toma un ligero sonrojo- ¡Como sea! Se supone que no me debías descubrir Hairo –Cruza los brazos y evade la mirada

-¡Pero lo hice! ¡Que necia! Aunque… -La ve con una maliciosa sonrisa- Lograste que te ofreciera ayuda Sesshomaru JUJUJU…

-¡Es verdad! –Afirma Hana- Te diría que tuvieras cuidado, pero, Sesshomaru se ha comportado de otra forma ¡Así que suerte! –Le guiñe el ojo mientras levanta el pulgar de forma entusiasta

-¡¿Qué?! –Se le suben los colores a la cara- ¡No, no…no se imaginen cosas que no son! ¡Yo ya me voy! –Se va algo nerviosa

-¡Que tontos son esos dos! –Despectiva habla Hana

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero tú ya sabes lo que es ese comportamiento en mi primo! –La ve divertida Hairo

-¡CELOS! –Al unísono, se toman las manos entusiasmadas las dos (O_OU…XD)

Mientras tanto, Kagura sigue su camino…:

-¡Que tonto! ¡Se porto tan infantil e insufrible! Mira que decirme con quien entrenar –furiosa- Aunque…Se sintió un poco bien que se preocupara por mi –Se empieza a calmar- Tal vez y yo si… ¡No lo se! Pero fue "Lindo" de alguna manera –Se da una ligera sonrisa

Así fue como Kagura y Sesshomaru comenzarían a entrenar… (¿Qué cosas pasaran?)

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 9...**

**Muchas gracias Rukia...por seguir dejando tus reviews en cada capitulo... (Por favor, pasame las fotos T.T)**

**Pues nos vemos, hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Dejen sus Reviews n.n**


	10. Atacar y Caer

**CAPITULO X: **_"Atacar y Caer"_

"_No es importante caer…Sino, saber levantarse"_

Era el amanecer, cuando llego ella, lo encontró en ese lugar, parecía como si estuviera seguro de que ella iría. Entonces Sesshomaru pregunto "¿Así que has decidido entrenar conmigo?", Kagura contesta "Así es"…Así empezaron los días de arduo entrenamiento para Kagura. Todo indicaba que Sesshomaru había deslindado por completo del "trabajo" de entrenarla a Hairo, aun que ella fue la primera que se alegro.

Había momentos en que Kagura se arrepentía de su decisión, ya que Sesshomaru era mucho mas exigente que Hairo, hasta había momentos en que terminaban discutiendo con argumentos fuertes. Así, pasaron un par de semanas.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado bajo un árbol, cuando en eso llego Hairo…:

-Si buscas a Kagura, ella no esta aquí –Serio

-Ya se que no esta aquí…Quiero hablar contigo –Sonríe

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues veras…Se que le querías decir algo a Kagura el día en que estaba entrenando con Orenji…y eso es lo que quiero saber

-¡! –Luego piensa- ¿Lo que le iba a decir? Después de todo, por "eso" la busque aquella vez

-Sesshomaru ¿Me dirás? –Notando la dispersion del yukai

-No era nada importante

-MMM…-Lo ve incrédula- aunque últimamente se la pasan juntos

-¿Te molesta ya no entrenarla?

-¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¡Eso hasta me ayuda! Tengo mas tiempo libre –Sonríe

-Ese es tu problema, el tiempo libre te afecta la cabeza. Ocúpate en algo productivo

-¡HUY! ¡Eres malo primo! –Lo ve despectivamente

-¡! –Repentinamente se levanta Sesshomaru

-¿Pasa algo? –Extrañada

-… -Sin ponerle atención, se va de ahí

-MMM…ahí va el Sesshomaru de siempre –Levanta la ceja con un poco de enfades

En otro lugar del campamento, se encuentra Kagura, es eso se le acerca Orenji a platicar…:

-¡Hola! Hola ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? –Sonriendo

-¡¿Eh?! –Se percata hasta ese momento de su presencia- Pues…no hay mucho que contar…Por lo menos sobrevivo –Sonríe irónicamente

-¡Eso es bueno! JEJEJE… ¿Y que tal el "Entrenador"?

-Muy estricto…Pero después de todo eso es lo mejor

-¿Tú crees? Pues espero que sigas sobreviviendo

-¡Si claro! –Se ríe algo divertida

-Así que aquí estabas, Kagura –De pronto aparece Sesshomaru- Ya basta de descanso

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! Se supone que hoy no entrenaríamos –Desconcertada

-¿Algún problema, Sesshomaru? –Extrañado y divertido cuestiona Orenji

-… -Sesshomaru lo ve fríamente y luego ve a Kagura- Es hora de irnos

-¡¿Pero que diablos te sucede Sesshomaru?! –Replica la oji-rubí

-¡Cállate y ven! –Le toma la muñeca y la empieza a jalar haciendo que caminara

-¡¡¡No me jales!!! Sesshomaru ¡Sesshomaru! ¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!! ¡Ponme atención! –Siendo arrastrada, se van los dos adentrando al bosque

-¡Vaya, vaya! Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño –Orenji solo ve como se alejan

Casi todo el camino Kagura se la paso gritándole a Sesshomaru, aunque el se hacia de oídos sordos. Después de una la corta caminata se detiene el inugami y libera la muñeca de la oji-rubí…:

-¡Que vergonzoso fue eso! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Molesta

-Solo te distrae –Evadiéndola

-¡¿Qué?! Para empezar ¡¡¡Soy lo suficientemente independiente para cuidarme!!! Y en segunda ¡Hoy no entrenaríamos, según lo que dijiste! –Furiosa

-Pero decidí que siempre si entrenaríamos

-¡ASH! Esa respuesta no es lógica, actúas demasiado extraño ¡¿En realidad que es lo que no te gusta?!

-… –La sigue evadiendo, pero se queda pensando- ¡No soporto que ese invesil este tan cerca de ella! ¡¿Pero que me sucede?! Parece como si en realidad yo…

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡¡¡Te estoy hablando!!! Primero me traes hasta aquí muy exigente y luego me evades…Parece como si tú… ¡AY! ¡¿Vamos a entrenar?! ¡¿Si o no?!

-¡Si! –Saliendo de sus pensamientos- Empecemos ahora ¿Lista?

-¡Si! –Tranquiliza su enojo- ¡Lista! –Saca el abanico

Así empezó el entrenamiento. Sesshomaru saco su látigo de luz para atacar a Kagura, mientras que ella lo evadía y se desviaba, el inugami se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero Kagura lo alcanzaba a perder, y lo atacaba con sus cuchillas de viento, el las esquivaba fácilmente, aunque la velocidad de la oji-rubí era mucha. Aun así pudo percatarse de su presencia y quedar frente a ella. Así desenvaino Bakusaiga…:

-¡¿En verdad usara eso?! –Sorprendida piensa Kagura

-¡No te distraigas! –Notando la reacción de la castaña

-¡Claro que no! –Después sonríe algo confiada

-¡! –Piensa- ¿Y esa sonrisa?

Con una cuchilla, Kagura logra que Sesshomaru suelte la espada (Para aclarar…no lo corto XD), pero Sesshomaru la toma de la muñeca, pero aun así pudo preparar otro ataque subiendo su abanico, pero, antes de que pudiera, Sesshomaru con la mano que tenia libre le toma la otra muñeca a la oji-rubí. Entonces en ese momento Kagura intento zafarse dando un paso atrás, pero perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que se cayera junto con Sesshomaru (¡AJA! XD). Kagura cerro fuerte los ojos, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con el yukai, el cual estaba muy cerca de ella, teniendo entre sus piernas abiertas las de ella en una forma muy comprometedora (O///O).

Así en el suelo se quedaron muy silenciosos…:

-¡AY! –Kagura muy sonrojada se queda pensando- ¡Esta muy cerca! ¡¡¡Mi corazón!!! De nuevo se agita (Y a quien no -///- )

- ¡! –También pensando- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla a los ojos?! –Con su vista perdida en ella

-No…No quiero que termine este momento –Pensando, su sonrojo se eleva al sentir la calida exhalación del inugami

-… -Sesshomaru se acerca al rostro de la oji-rubí- Kagura yo… -En ese momento, siente una presencia y voltea hacia donde se encuentra

-¡!- También lo hace- ¡¡¡Ha…Hairo!!! ("CHIN" quiso decir XD) ¡¡¡Esto…Esto no…!!!

-¡Demonios! –Se reclama la yukai- ¡No debí de haber venido! –Los ve muy apenada y se va corriendo de ahí- ¡Pero que idiota soy! ¡Llegue en el momento menos indicado! –Piensa

-¡Fue suficiente por hoy! –Dice Sesshomaru mientras se levanta

-¡Si…Si! –Se sienta en el suelo muy apenada y sonrojada

-Vamos ¡Te ayudare! –Le extiende la mano evadiendo la mirada

-¡Si! ¡Gracias! –Acepta la mano y se levanta (O///O ¡SUGOI! XD)

* * *

J**ejejejeje....**

**Pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 10...espero les haya gustado....En el proximo Capitulo mas sorpresas...**

**Graicas Rukia por pasarme esas maravillosas foos con Yuki...de verdad gracias!**

**Y espero que dejen reviews**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	11. La venenosa y gelida envidia

**CAPITULO XI: **_"La venenosa y gélida envidia"_

"_Envidia…El letal veneno del alma"_

Después del incidente de Kagura y Sesshomaru, han pasado menos de dos meses. Cada vez que Hairo se encontraba a Kagura, se disculpaba, pero la hechicera del viento, decia que no era para tanto.

Sesshomaru y Kagura seguían entrenando, pero, se le veía a Sesshomaru un poco cambiado, algo "¿Amable?", no se sabia exactamente, pero había algo diferente en el.

Así, también pasaron otras confrontaciones con el enemigo, fáciles, pero un poco cansadas.

También, lo mas extraño, es que como iban pasando las batallas, Sesshomaru y Kagura hacían mancuerna, y se le veía un gran crecimiento a la ultima, pero no ha muchos yukais, o mejor dicho…a muchas yukais, les parecía ese equipo en batalla, en especial a la kitsune Aoi, que cuando los veía juntos, rabiaba de coraje y envidia (¡LERO, LERO XP!)

Era una batalla algo complicada, el enemigo era un poco más fuerte, pero aun así se veía la ventaja que tenia Sesshomaru y los demás…:

-¡Esto me empieza a fastidiar! –Decía Hairo evadiendo un ataque

-¡Si! –Replico Hana- Pero son muy fuertes

-¡No es para tanto! –Opino Orenji- No son tan fuertes

-¡Pero siguen siendo una molestia! –Aoi Atacando a un lado de Orenji y volteando hacia otro lado molesta

-¡! –Todos notan que la mirada de la kitsune se desviaba hacia donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagura, que estaban espalda con espalda neutralizando los ataques- Por lo visto, para ti lo es –Al unísono

-¡¡¡Cállense!!! –Despedaza a un contrario con sus garras

En donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagura…:

-Ya se ha prolongado mucho la batalla –Moviendo su abanico la oji-rubí

-Puedes retirarte –Serio

-¡Si claro! –Con sarcasmo- Solo dije que se prolongo…No dije que estuviera cansada

-De cualquier forma…No te esfuerces demasiado –Mientras atacaba con su látigo lo decía

-¿Eh? –Sorprendida por lo que dijo el inugami- Si…si claro –Se sonroja un poco y piensa- ¡Otra vez me paso!

-¡! –El yukai se percata de una peligrosa presencia- ¡Cuidado! –Voltea y abraza a la castaña y derribando al dueño de la presencia

-¡Perdón! Me distraje –Posando su rostro aun mas rojo en la estola de el

-No importa…Solo ten mas precaución –La separa de el, viendo directamente en los ojos rubí de la chica, perdiéndose en ellos de forma profunda- ¿Estas bien? (XD)

-¡Si! –También entra en aquellos dos oros que adornaban en rostro de Sesshomaru

-¡No soporto verlos así! –A lo lejos piensa Aoi- ¡¡¡Esa maldita!!! ¡No se saldrá con la suya! (¬¬ y después…)

-Esta bien- Sesshomaru vuelve a estar de espaldas

-Si –Kagura posa su espalda con la de el volviendo a lo suyo

-¡WA! –Hairo sonríe viendo a lo lejos y piensa- ¡Genial!

-Estas feliz ¿No? –Hana la ve con una sonrisa- ¡No me engañas!

-¿Tú que crees? –Crece su sonrisa

-¡Ya concéntrense en la batalla! –Vocifera Aoi molesta

-Que… -Responde Orenji- ¿Quisieras estar en el lugar de Kagura?

-¡Silencio! –Se va de ahí con su orgullo indignado

-¿Y tú? –Comenta Hana- ¿No te gustaría estar en el lugar de Sesshomaru?

-Tal vez…-Responde el yukai- Pero tiene demasiados puntos a su favor el…Odio admitirlo, pero creo que ya me resigne JEJE

-¡Si, claro! –Las dos chicas lo ven despectivamente

Aoi odiaba ver a Kagura y ha Sesshomaru tan juntos, y mas las miradas que se traían entre ellos. No soportaba ver a Kagura tan cerca al yukai de ojos ámbar. No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, tenia que hacer algo "Solo una cosa", pensó.

Así paso la batalla, y como siempre, triunfo el grupo de Sesshomaru (Ovio ¬¬). Ya era hora de trasladarse a otro lugar, ese ya no era seguro. Después de un corto viaje, el campamento encontró un nuevo territorio donde ubicarse.

Pasando a Sesshomaru y Kagura, Ya era más que ovio el interés mutuo que tenían, solo faltaba el momento y el lugar indicado para dejar en claro los sentimientos.

Era un amplio pastizal, donde se asomaban las flores de lavanda, meciéndose con la suave brisa. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar a Kagura, así cada vez que podía, se quedaba largas horas ahí, pensando en cualquier cosa, aunque, el tema que le venia con más recurrencia a la mente, era Sesshomaru.

Y esta vez, no era la excepción…:

-Ah –Suspira y piensa mientras estaba sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol- ¿Podrá haber algo serio entre los dos? ¿Por qué no puedo saber lo que hay en el? –Vuelve a suspirar- ¡Mejor dejo de divagar tanto! –Piensa en voz alta soltando una risa sarcástica

-¿Así que aquí te escondías? Kagura –Con voz dura llega Aoi

-¡Yo no me escondía! –La ve- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –Se levanta con tono serio

-No me explico…como es que te la pasas pegada de Sesshomaru ¡Como si fuera tuyo!

-¡El no es mío! Pero tú eres la que te comportas como si el fuera tuyo –Luego la ve fijo- O a caso ¿Tú tienes celos de mi? –Sonrie levemente

-¡¿De ti?! Ja, que vanidosa eres…Pero quiero probar algo contigo –Sus ojos se tornan de un resplandor azul brillante

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! –Asoma de la manga de su traje su abanico

-Solo quiero demostrar lo débil que eres ¡No mereces estar aquí!

-Yo se que hay algo mas ¡Al grano! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Si pierdes ¡Te iras!

-¿Una apuesta? Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para esos juegos –Da la vuelta

-¿Entonces no lucharas? Perfecto, pero no te acerques a Sesshomaru

-¡¿Pero que clase de comentario es ese?! ¡Lo dices como si fuera el cualquier cosa! –Molesta la vuelve a ver

-¡Pues demuestra que lucharas!

-No puedo dejarme llevar nada mas así –Piensa la oji-rubí- Pero ya no soporto los comentarios que hace esta tipa

-Y bien ¿Qué decides? –Cuestiona la kitsune

-¡Aun no he aceptado! Pero si no lo hago, me perseguirás todo el tiempo…Creo que si nos vamos a enfrentar alguna vez, que mejor que ahora

-¡Perfecto! Te lo advierto ¡No perderé! –Sonríe confiada

-Que curioso ¡Yo iba a decir lo mismo! –Sonríe con ironía

… (XD)

**

* * *

**

**Chacha!**

**Otro capitulo que lo dejo con suspenso xD!**

**Pero ya saben que me encanta dejar emocionantes los capitulos**

**Un agradecimiento a shinigami-deaht por considerar mi fic como uno de los mejores de esta pareja ^-^**

**Jejejeje...Pues nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Bye Bye!**


	12. Viento VS Hielo

**CAPITULO XII: **_"Viento V/S Hielo"_

"_La impertinencia del viento, contra la frialdad del Hielo… ¿Quién ganara?"_

Las dos se veían fijamente, esperando que cualquiera empezara, de pronto, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, como si supiera lo que pasara…:

-¡Es suficiente! –Aoi fue la primera en atacar, lanzando algo por sus garras

-¡! –Apenas la evade Kagura- ¡No estuvo mal! –de su mejilla, surgió una ligera cortada pero que rebozaba de sangre .La toco mientras que volteaba a ver lo que la había golpeado, eran agujas de hielo

-Je…si eso fue con el primer ataque… -Repentinamente se le perdió de la vista Kagura - ¡¿Qué de…?!

-¡HUH! –La oji-rubí aparece tras de ella- ¡Nadie dijo que esa fuera toda mi velocidad! –Sonríe con algo de malicia y prepara un ataque con su abanico- ¡¡¡FUNJIN NO MAI!!! –Mueve su arma atacando a Aoi, la cual muy apenas logro escapar

-No esta mal…Pero… -Sin embargo, de su hombro surgió un corte en su ropaje y un ligero corte en su piel- ¡HUH! Al parecer esto no será tan fácil

-¿Acaso lo creías? –Sigue sonriendo

Así, la pelea empezó a tomar más seriedad, donde Kagura y Aoi pelean de forma agresiva, ninguna de las dos quería perder.

En otro lugar, un yukai corría donde estaba Hairo y Hana…:

-Hairo, Hana ¿Ya se dieron cuenta quien esta peleando en las cercanías? –Dijo el yukai

-Ahora que lo mencionas, siento la tensión de una batalla –de pronto amplia los ojos Hairo- ¡Pero si son…!

-¡Son Kagura y Aoi peleando! –Hana se roba la oración

-¡¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru?! –Pregunta con preocupación Hairo- ¡¿Por qué no detuvo esto?!

-Esta fuera junto con otros, creo que volverá pronto –Responde el Yukai

-¡Demonios! Debemos detener esto –Replica Hana

-¡Ya lo se! Tenemos que buscar a Sesshomaru –Las dos se van corriendo a su búsqueda

Mientras tanto, la pelea del viento contre el hielo continuaba. Las dos estaban un poco cansadas y lastimadas, pero aun seguían atacando, pero de un momento a otro se detuvieron…:

-Al parecer no eres tan patética como te ves –Decía Aoi con el aliento un poco agitado

-¡Lo mismo va para ti! –De la misma manera responde Kagura

-Pero aun así… -Sonríe confiada

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –Extrañada- ¿Ya te volviste loca?

-No, solo voltea a tú alrededor –Ríe malévola

-¡¿Pero que demonios es lo que paso aquí?! –Alver el campo de lavanda, noto que este estaba todo congelado y que un viento gélido lo envolvía

-Mientras luchábamos, estaba preparando el escenario para un ataque más poderoso…Además, ahora que te detuviste y no atacaste…

-¡! –Piensa- ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡No me responde! ¡Tengo frío! –Trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo se estaba enfriando súbitamente

-Tal vez no tenga la necesidad de usar esa técnica ¡Ya perdiste, Kagura! –Sonríe aun mas- ¡¡¡Toma!!! –La ataca con su peligroso hielo

-¡¡¡NO!!! –Alcanza a mover su abanico bloqueando su ataque, pero su cuerpo temblaba de frío y se volvían cada vez mas torpes y lentos sus movimientos- ¡No perderé ante ti! –La vuelve a atacar con sus cuchillas…Pero en eso, un ataque de la kitsune, hace que la castaña suelte su abanico y que caiga de rodillas al suelo dejándola sin su arma a la mano

-Lo lamento, pero eso ya no servirá, será mejor que… -Interrumpida

-¡No lo digas! ¡Aun no acaba esto! –Con dificultad, trata de levantarse con una respiración forzada

-¡Que patética! Sigues luchando en esas condiciones ¡Pobre tonta! JAJAJA… ¡Morirás! –La mira con un frío desprecio

-¡Tal vez! ¡Pero esta vez si luchare antes de eso! –La mira fijamente con una postura completamente erguida

-¡! –Para de reír- ¡Como quieras! ¡¡¡HIELO…!!! –Extiende la mano hacia la castaña- ¡¡¡…ATACA!!!

-Esta vez… -Cierra sus Rojizos Ojos y piensa- …Luchare para sobrevivir y encontrare lo que soy…Por eso sobrevivo…Sesshomaru yo…

Es ese instante, como si el tiempo se detuviera, recordó una platica que había tenido con el inugami mientras habían hecho una guardia nocturna…

*FLASH BACK…*

Aquella noche había una fogata calida, Kagura y Sesshomaru frente a frente, y un silencio prolongado, que fue extrañamente roto por…:

-En los entrenamientos… -Habla Sesshomaru- Te has estado esforzando cada vez mas –viendo hacia el fuego

-¿Eh? –La oji-rubí se sorprende por un momento- Si, no quiero volver a morir y sin haber hecho nada. Por eso vine a tener batallas, como me lo recomendó Daitsuki-Sama

-¿Solo por eso?

-¡Si! Además que aun no me disculpado con Rin (OO ¡Eso si sorprendió ¿No? XD!)

-¿Por qué? –La voltea a ver extrañado

-Pues… -Agacha la cabeza- Por aquella vez que la secuestre

-¡Que tonterías! Se bien que eso lo hiciste por que te lo ordenaron hacer, y esa niña de seguro ya ni se ha de acordar de eso –Con voz clara y seria

-Ya veo –Sonrío levemente- Pero aun así, quisiera disculparme con ella…Cuando vivía en ese tiempo, hice muchas cosas no muy agradables, y una parte de mi siente que las tiene que enmendar

-Si en verdad quieres arreglar eso… Mejor enfócate en empezar desde cero, como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que…A pesar de de que no te conocí bien en esa época…Se que ahora hay algo diferente en ti

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!! –Engrandece sus dos orbes rojas viendo al inugami

-Lo he notado –La ve fijamente- Además que te has fortalecido mas al pasar del tiempo en que hemos estado entrenando…Te has esforzado y has logrado algunos resultados –Con una extraña confianza lo decía- En verdad has cambiado, tanto en lo físico como en lo mental. Tal vez no me incumba…Pero deberías de estas algo satisfecha con esos resultados…Además, eso es algo que reconozco en ti

-Sesshomaru –Lo ve totalmente choqueada- ¡Yo…Gracias! –Se le dibuja una sincera sonrisa

*…FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

En ese momento, abre sus ojos Kagura, en el momento antes que el ataque de Aoi la tocara…: (*O*)

-¡Se acabo! –La kitsune veía como su ataque creaba polvo, pero cuando este se desvaneció…- ¡¿Cómo?!

-Lamento informarte… -Kagura estaba rodeada de viento- …Que esto aun no acabo

-¡¡¡Pero si no tienes tu abanico!!! –Sorprendida

-Tu ataque es Hielo y viento, y yo... ¡¡¡Manipulo el viento aun sin la necesidad de ese objeto!!! –Sonríe de lado

-¡Ya veo! –Molesta

-¡Yo luchare! –Piensa- Lo hare hasta encontrar la razón por la cual tengo otra oportunidad de vivir, y también lo hare, porque ¡Porque Sesshomaru confía en mi! –Así le vuelve a dirigir la palabra a Aoi- Aun quieres que continuemos o ¿Ya te dio miedo?

-¡Calla! ¡¡¡Continuemos!!! –Responde la yukai

* * *

**Pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 12**

**Y la batalla aun no ha terminado...¿Como concluira?...eso la Proxima semana xP!**

**De nueva cuenta les doy las gracias por dejar sus reviews...muchas gracias Rukia, Shinigami deaht y a Marilole**

**Que esto es lo que mas uno agradece...que dejen sus lindos comentarios de apoyo por mi fic...**

**Muchas gracias Chicas! ^.^**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	13. Intervencion

**CAPITULO XIII: **_"Intervención"_

"_¡¿Por que me quedo muda perdida en tu mirada?!"_

Mientras que la pelea de Aoi y Kagura continuaba, Sesshomaru y otros yukais volvían al campamento.

En eso se les acercan Hana y Hairo…:

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!! –Gritaban las dos chicas

-¿Qué les sucede? –Pregunta el yukai

-Ha comenzado… -Contesta Hana- …Una pelea entre integrantes

-Pues que arreglen sus diferencias –Lo comenta sin interés Sesshomaru

-¡Debes saber que las que están peleando son Kagura y Aoi! –Replica Hairo

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Por fin le pone atención a su prima

-Ahora si que prestas atención ¡¿Eh?! –Comenta Hana- Pues como lo escuchaste ¡Ellas esta peleando!

-¡Es verdad! –Agrego Orenji, quien también iba llegando- Lo siento en la atmosfera ¡Las dos están peleando con todo!

-… -Se queda pensando con algo de preocupación Sesshomaru- ¿A caso estas utilizando ese ataque, Kagura?

-¡Hay que detenerlas! –Vocifero Hairo- Antes que nada somos compañeros y con quien tenemos que pelear es con el enemigo y no entre nosotros

-Ya lo se –Gruño Sesshomaru- ¡Detengamos esto! –Luego piensa- ¡Ese ataque no se ha completado aun! ¡¡¡Demonios!!! ¡En que esta pensando esa necia mujer! –Su seño se frunce un poco- Kagura –Lo dice casi imperceptible

También nuestro Yukai recordó aquella noche en que Kagura y el estaban de guardia, pero también recordó algo más de aquella noche…:

*FLASH BACK…*

-No des las gracias, solo dije lo que he notado –Evadiendo la mirada Sesshomaru

-¡Esta bien! –Sonrío con ironía la castaña- Entonces, creo que seguiré luchando para encontrar por lo cual tengo otra oportunidad de vivir

-¡Pues bien por ti! –Aun evadiendo

-Ya que…Ya que tengo enfrente de mi…A alguien que ha luchado y ha encontrado lo que buscaba –Viendo la espada Bakusaiga y el brazo izquierdo del inugami de orbes doradas

-¡! –Sorprendido por las palabras de Kagura, la voltea a ver

-Y me alegro por ese alguien, y por esa razón, es por la cual me ha llegado interesar el…Yo sabia que lograría sus objetivos…Y por esa razón ¡Es por lo que me gusta! –Viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru

-¡!- Sesshomaru solo pudo corresponder a esa mirada de Rubí

-Bueno…Como ya no tengo nada mas que decir y si no te molesta Dormiré un poco –Con algo de dificultad, desencaja su mirada en la de el volteando y recostándose en el suelo.

*…FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Kagura… –Sesshomaru comienza a correr

La batalla de la yuki-kitsune y la hechicera del viento continuaba. Ambas ya estaban exhaustas y muy lastimadas por sus ataques…En verdad que ambas estaban muy reñidas en poder…:

-¡Demonios! –Se Queja Aoi, la cual ya tenia muchas cortadas provocadas por el viento

-Duele –También lastimada, pero por las cortadas provocadas por el hielo

-¡¿Qué es lo que te mantiene de pie?! –Exige la kitsune

-¡Muchas cosas! Y por eso ¡No puedo perder ni ahora ni nunca! –Con tono duro habla la oji-rubí

-¡Pues yo tampoco puedo perder!

-¡Entiendo! ¡HUH! Francamente ya no me queda tanta fuerza –Respira con dificultad por el frío

-Ni a mí –También con respiración forzada- Esto acabara…

-…Hasta que alguna de las dos…

-¡¡¡Muera!!! –Al unísono lo exclaman

-¡¡¡HIELO…!!! –Aoi extiende la mano preparando su ataque

-¡¡¡VIENTO…!!! –Y Kagura levanta su mano

-¡¡¡…ATACA!!! –Los dos ataques estrepitosos, salían de sus respectivas dueñas

Cuando los dos ataques casi chocaban… ¡¡¡BRAMMM…!!! Algo se interpuso entre estos, haciendo que se desviaran fuera del campo de combate. Los que habían desviado los ataques, fueron Orenji y Sesshomaru…:

-¡Basta! –Vocifero Orenji- ¡No me importa por que sea su riña! ¡Pero no debe de haber peleas entre nosotros!

-Perder la vida de cualquier integrante de esta manera, es completamente absurdo –Agrego Sesshomaru

-… -Kagura solo agacha la cabeza

-¡¡¡Pero…!!! –Responde Aoi pero es interrumpida

-¡Nada! –Habla enérgico Sesshomaru- ¡Se acabo!

-¡! –La kitsune solo aprieta los dientes mientras cae de rodillas

-…-También Kagura se desploma debilitada

-¡Mujer! ¡Pero mira como estas! –Hana se le acerca a Kagura…pero al tocarla- ¡Por Kami! ¡Estas helada mujer!

-¡Es verdad! –También se le acerca Hairo- Necesitas calor

-Tomen –Orenji crea con sus manos una esfera de fuego y flota hacia ellas

-¡Tonta! –Sesshomaru también se le acerca y le pone su estola- ¡No vuelvas a hacer estupideces! –Ve fijo a la castaña

-¡Perdón! –Levanta la mirada para verlo- ¡Ya no lo hare! –Sonríe de lado

-¡HUH! –Voltea hacia otro lado

-Pues… -Hana se acerca con Aoi- ¿Esto fue un empate, no? –Le extiende la mano en plan de ayuda

-¡No me molestes! –Le golpea la mano y se levanta- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! Además, esta claro que ella gano –Observando la actitud de Sesshomaru y Kagura- ¡Me largo! –Se va con su cuerpo y orgullo lastimados

-¡¿Así que por eso la pelea!? –Pestañea Hana asombrada

-¡Será mejor que te cambies de ropa Kagura! –Sugiere Hairo- ¡El hielo de Aoi se quedo incrustado en esta y se esta empezando a derretir! –Ayuda a su amiga a levantarse

-¡Claro, claro! –Contesta la oji-rubí- Pero no entiendo por que tanto cuidado…No…a…a ¡¡¡ACHUUU…!!! –Estornuda

-¡¿Qué decías?! –Llegando a ellos dice Hana- ¡Te vas a enfermar! –La ve despectivamente

-¡Obedece por una vez en tu vida! –Sube la voz Sesshomaru

-¡Si claro! ¡No me molestes! –Le devuelve su estola y se va junto con Hana y Hairo

-¡HUH! –El inugami ve como se alejan y por un momento voltea al suelo y se encuentra con el abanico de Kagura- ¿Se le olvido? –Lo toma

Mientras tanto, en una tienda, se encuentran Hana, Hairo y Kagura…:

-¡Ten! –Hana le da a Kagura aun cambio de ropa

-Mientras que te cambias, iremos por unas hiervas, que lo mas seguro es que te vas a enfermar –Dicho esto Hairo sale junto a Hana

-Si –En eso se empieza a desvestir cuando…

-Se te olvido tu… -Va entrando Sesshomaru y le ve la espalda descubierta a la oji-rubí (¡¡¡AHH…!!! XO)- ¡Creo que llegue en mal momento! –Se sale de inmediato de la tienda y ¿Apenado?

-¡! –Se cubre de inmediato y un poco sonrojada- ¡No…no importa! Cuando me sacaste de ese río (Referencia: el ultimo capitulo del anime *2004*), Me viste en mucho peor manera de la que estoy ahora –Mientras lo dice se va cambiando la ropa

-Pero aquella vez fue diferente…Fue por otras razones

-¡! –Por un momento se queda sin palabras Kagura-…Ya, ya puedes pasar –Ya vestida y un poco menos sonrojada

-Toma –Pasa Sesshomaru y le da el abanico a su dueña- Se te olvido

-Gracias –Lo toma

-… -Da la vuelta y da unos pasos para salir, pero se detiene- Me alegro que estés bien –Por fin sale de la tienda

-Gracias… -Casi como un silencio lo pronuncia

* * *

**Gracias por seguir este fic ^-^!**

**Gracia por seguir dejando reviews shinigami deaht....**

**Sigan dejando!**

**Como veran me gustan mucho las situaciones vergonzosas o extrañas xD...Pero todo se justifica (eso digo yo ¬¬)**

**Jejejeje...Pues nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^-^!**


	14. Es facil evadir

**CAPITULO XIV: **_"Es fácil evadir"_

"_Tu duda me hace mal, me atormenta, me hace delirar"_

Hana y Hairo regresaron a la tienda al poco rato…:

-¡Hola! –Va entrando Hana

-¿Y ese sonrojo, Kagura? –Pregunta Hairo

-No es nada, tal vez me este dando fiebre –Responde Kagura

-MMM… -Le toca la frente- Pues al parecer si, pero también este sonrojo fue provocado por otra cosa ¿No? –Sonríe Hairo

-¡No me molestes! –La ve despectivamente la oji-rubí- Tú ya sabias lo que pasaría

-JEJEJE…No me preguntes –Amplia más la sonrisa

-EMM…No se de que hablen –Comento Hana- Pero creo que no quiero saberlo…Bueno, voy a prepararte un te con las hiervas que traje, Kagura –Sonríe un poco

-Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti –Un poco apenada

¡No es ninguna molestia! Además que le diste su merecido a Aoi –Sale de la tienda

-¡Lo que dijo es verdad! –Agrega Hairo- ¡Tú ganaste! –Guiñe el ojo- ¡Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!

-¡Je! Creo que si –Ríe nerviosamente y luego piensa –Ojala y tenga razón

Casi llega la noche y aun Kagura seguía en la tienda, no por propia voluntad, Hana y Hairo la obligaron a quedarse y descansar ahí, estando acostada en un catre…:

-¡¡¡No aguanto mas!!! –Se sienta sobre la colchoneta

-¡No te quejes! –Se asoma hacia adentro Hairo- ¡Tienes que descansar! Y adivina, tienes visita –Sonríe, dejando pasar al visitante ¡Es Sesshomaru!

-¡! –Sorprendida al verlo, engrandece los ojos Kagura

-¿Cómo estas? –Habla el yukai mientras se sienta a distancia de ella

-Un poco mejor, tenia algo de fiebre, pero ya se me quito

-... ¿Por qué peleaste con Aoi? –Hablando con su acostumbrada calma

-¡¿Eh?! –Lo ve sorprendida y luego piensa- No puedo decirle la verdad

-¿Es algo que no puedes decir? –Voltea a verla

-En realidad no fue por nada –Contesta- Solo que ya tenia que enfrentarla…Se estaba poniendo demasiado pesada –Sonríe irónicamente- Pero no pasó a mayores

-No te dejes llevar por lo que diga esa mujer –Voltea a otra dirección

-¡Huh! ¡Me estaba ordenando algo absurdo! Desde que reviví, decidí que nadie me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera ¡No me iba a dejar de esa mujer! –Lo ve fijamente- ¡¡¡Ya tuve suficiente con Naraku!!! –Frunce el seño

-¡¿?!

-¡El era un maldito! No me volveré a someter ante sujetos así –Con voz clara y decidida

-¡Que segura! Aunque…si tú no puedes protegerte por ti misma es estas batallas ¡Lo hare por ti! –La ve fijamente

-¡Sesshomaru! –Sus ojos Carmín, lo ven con mas profundidad

-… -Únicamente invadía con sus oros los rubíes de Kagura, mientras se iba acercando a ella

-¡! –Se queda pensando la oji-rubí- ¡No puedo decir nada! –Se sonroja mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

-Kagura… -Su mano se extendía hasta la mejilla de ella y su mirada se notaba calida

-¡Sesshomaru…! –Sentía como sus rostros se aproximaban mutuamente, así que la castaña cerró sus ojos por inercia

-¡No puedo hacer esto! –Piensa y separa bruscamente a Kagura de el- Será mejor que descanses…Así que tienes que dormir

-¡Ah! –Abrió los ojos- Esta bien –Se mordió los labios y baja la mirada- Entonces es mejor que te salgas –Empuña las manos sobre la frazada que le cubría las piernas, sacando con todo su temple una voz clara

-¡Hasta mañana! –Se levanta y sale de la tienda Sesshomaru

-¡Que tonta! –Piensa molesta con ella misma- ¡Casi me le abalanzo! ¡¡¡Tonta, tonta….TONTA!!! –Suspira mientras aprieta mas la frazada que la cubría- ¡Como pude pensar que el…! ¡Soy una tonta ingenua!

Al salir de la tienda, Sesshomaru se encuentra con Hairo…:

-Volviste a arruinarlo –Le reclama con una mirada despectiva

-¡Deja de decir tontería! –Contesta incomodo

-¡No son tonterías! Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…No todos los errores se pueden corregir ¡¿Entiendes?!

-¡Deja de molestarme! Tengo mas ocupaciones que solo hablar con tigo, Hairo –Se va de ahí molesto

-No me gusta admitirlo…pero ¡Que torpe! –Entra a la tienda- ¿Cómo…?

-¡¡¡No me preguntes Nada!!! –Contesta Kagura, que estaba cubierta completamente por la frazada

-No te preocupes, esta vez tuvo la culpa el –Suspira con resignación

-¡Solo quiero olvidar esto! Así que dormiré

-¡Claro! Te dejare sola y le diré a Hana para Molestarte –Sale

El manto nocturno ya estaba en su esplendor. En el campamento se encontraba una fogata, en donde se encontraban varios yukais, entre ellos, Hana y Hairo. En un momento paso Sesshomaru por ahí…:

-¡No quiere que la molesten! –Vocifero Hairo

-Por eso estamos aquí –Agrego Hana

-Yo no les pregunte nada –Responde indiferente y sigue su camino

-¡Huh! A ver si no le va mal –En tono bajo comenta Hana

-Aunque…Lo mas probable es que este dormida –Suspira Hairo

El inugami entro a la tienda, quería aclarar lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Pero solo se encontró con una chica durmiendo placidamente, así que el inugami se limito a ver el rostro durmiente de Kagura…Después se sentó a un lado de ella aun contemplando el rostro pálido de esta…:

-¿¡Que es lo que me pasa?! –Piensa el oji-dorado- Ahora no puedo dejar de verla y hace unos momentos…Yo casi…Y tal vez hubiera pasado más –Lanza una pequeña risa de ironía- Antes no me importaría ¡¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?!!

En ese momento Kagura giro la cabeza, haciendo que un delgado mechón de cabello le invadiera su rostro, por inercia, Sesshomaru se lo volvió a acomodar viéndola profundamente. Después de un instante, se levanto y salio.

Era algo temprano cuando Kagura despertó…:

-Creo que ya estoy mejor –Luego piensa- ¿Qué es lo que querrá de mi Sesshomaru? –Se toca el rostro- ¿Pero por que estoy tan tranquila? Tal vez ya me resigne –Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonríe con ironía

-¡¡¡WAAA…!!! –Grita emocionada Hana- ¡Esa esencia!

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta Kagura

-¡WA! –Se levanta de golpe y comienza a arreglarse- Es que, es que ¡Ahí viene! ¡Tengo que recibirlo! ¡Después de todo, yo soy la anfitriona del campamento! Además ¡¡¡Es el!!! –Sale corriendo de la tienda

-¡Je! –Ríe Hairo- Creo saber quien llego

-¿Qué sucede? –Se queda desconcertada la oji-rubí- No entiendo nada

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer Rukia y Sinigami deaht!**

**Pues esto aun continua...el proximo capi se pondra interesante...**

**Pero no adelantare nada xD!**

**Que mala soy verdad? ¬¬**

**Pues nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Dejen sus reviews ^o^-**


	15. Dulce y enbriagante nectar

**CAPITULO XV: **_"Dulce y embriagante Néctar"_

"…_Eres, azúcar amargo_

_Delirio y pecado…"_

Kagura y Hairo observan como salía Hana de la tienda. Después de nos minutos salieron ellas y se encontraron con la razón de la euforia de Hana, era un yukai de cabello largo y negro, ojos aceituna y vestimenta azul oscuro… Muy apuesto en verdad (claro que no tanto que Sessho XD)…:

-¡Wa! Que bien que por fin llegaste Yorumaru –Hana lo abraza fuertemente

-Pude llegar antes de lo pensado –Le corresponde al abrazo- Me alegro por fin verte –Le da un beso en los labios

-¡Yo también me alegro! –Hana se separa de el

-Esto es un poco extraño –Dice Kagura

-Lo es para que sean yukais…pero esos dos son así –Comenta Hairo

-¡Vaya! –Aparece Orenji- Ya tan rápido con tus cosas Yorumaru

-No me molestes, al parecer no has tenido tiempo para "socializar" Orenji…Y como de costumbre, el que no dice nada eres tú, Sesshomaru –Voltea hacia donde se encontraba el inugami

-No hay necesidad de eso, y lo sabes- Responde con su mirada fría

-¡Huh! Claro…Aunque ya me enterado de lo que ha estado pasando por aquí –Voltea a ver a Kagura efímeramente- Y también me he enterado que les ha ido bastante bien en las batallas, así que traje un poco de sake para celebrar, solo por hoy ¿Te molesta Sesshomaru?

-Hagan lo que quieran –Responde Sesshomaru- Espero que no solo hayas venido a provocar caos –Se da la media vuelta y se va de ahí

-¡Ah! ¿Qué no solo hacemos eso? –burlándose ve como se va

-MMM… -Se queda observando la escena la oji-rubí

-Entre Yorumaru y Sesshomaru hay algo de rivalidad –Comenta Hairo

-¡Oh! Entiendo –Responde Kagura

-Bueno niñas, dejen de cuchichear –Hana habla- ¡Hay que preparar todo para celebrar! –Entusiasmada

-¡Claro! Pero ya sabes que tipo de cosas suceden en estas "Celebraciones", las cosas se pueden poner feas –Comenta Hairo

-MMM…Hace mucho que no bebo –Dijo Kagura

-¡No te preocupes! Por eso estamos Hairo y yo…Aunque, mejor no me vayan a esperar en toda la noche –Ríe de forma sombría Hana

-¡Como Yorumaru ya esta aquí…! –Hairo la mira de forma despectiva

-Pero de cierta forma, que envidia –De igual manera la mira Kagura

-¡Ay niñas! No me vean así…Bueno, yo las dejo, me voy con Yorumaru –Ríe infantil

La noche cayó y con esto, la celebración comenzó. Todos estaban por ahí, hasta Sesshomaru. Kagura se quedaba viendo a Hana y Yorumaru "¿Alguna vez Sesshomaru y yo podríamos…?" Piensa la oji-rubí mientras se desahoga con sake, Hairo podía notar esto de su amiga, y esta le decía que no se tomara las cosas tan a pecho que pronto se solucionarían las cosas, aunque en sus adentros, Hairo no quería verla en un estado lamentable por lo que le pasaba con "el", auque, nunca seria capas de decírselo a Kagura.

Algunas horas pasaron, Hana y Yorumaru ya se habían ido de ahí, Kagura seguía con el sake y empezaba a decir incoherencias.

"¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?!" Pensaba ya como una ebria. Sesshomaru a lo lejos veía como la chica seguía bebiendo. Hairo también estaba algo "alegre"…:

-Kagura ¡Hay que dormir! –Decía de forma somnolienta Hairo

-¡¿Pero por que?! Apenas me empiezo a divertir –Contesto Kagura ya muy afectada por el licor

-¡Quiero dormir! Sabes que ¡Si quieres quédate! Yo me voy a la tienda –Se levanta algo mareada

-Esta bien…Pero ve con cuidadito –Le sonríe

-Si, si, si –Se tambalea un poco al caminar

Kagura no paraba de beber, y como las botellas se vaciaban, el "Animo" de Kagura se ponía mas "Alegre"…:

-¡Vamos Kagura! ¡Otra copa! –Decía un yukai

-¡Ya voy! –Sujetando el pequeño recipiente donde se vertió el sake- Aquí voy

-¡Ya basta! –Decía Sesshomaru mientras le quitaba la bebida- ¡Es suficiente! Vete a dormir

-No seas aguafiestas Sesshomaru –Se queja otro yukai

-… -Sesshomaru solo se limita a ver de forma fiera y fría

-Esta bien…Ya me voy a dormir –Empezó a caminar la oji-rubí con algo de torpeza causando un tropiezo, el cual fue sostenido por el inugami

-Te acompaño –Dijo este mientras la toma de un brazo

-¡Huh! Esta bien, pero no me molestes –Camina tambaleándose

-Deja de hablar –Caminando con ella

-¡Tengo calor! –Se queja Kagura

-Obviamente, a causa del alcohol…Debes medirte –en tono severo

-¡NA! Yo he bebido mas, solo que con este cuerpo… -Responde la chica

-No pongas esa excusa tan ridícula –Molesto

-¡BHA! –Desvía la mirada- ¡¡¡Tengo calor!!! –Grita- ¡Oh! Mira, un lago ¡Ya se! –Se empieza a jalar la ropa- ¡Me meto y se me quita! –Grita de felicidad (OWO)

-¡Deja de decir locuras! Te vas a ahogar –Hace que Kagura se quite las manos de su ropaje- ¡Basta!

-¡¡¡AAA…!!! –Se aleja de el- ¡Como si te importara lo que me pasara! –Molesta- ¡Tú ya sabes lo que siento! Y tú…WAAA… ¡Eres un estupido! –Agacha la cabeza

-¡! –Por un momento el oji-dorado se queda estupefacto- ¡Ya estas desvariando! –Algo ¿nervioso? Se acerca a ella

-¡Yo no desvarío! ¡Solo digo la verdad! (ya saben lo que dicen, "Los niños y los borrachos…" ya se saben lo demás XD) ¡Aléjate!

- ¡¡¡Escucha…!!! –Levanta la voz Sesshomaru

-… -Termina de espaldas la castaña- ¡Que tengo que…! –Vuelve a tropezar

-¡! –La sostiene- Será menor que… -La carga entre sus brazos (¡HEY! Yo también me emborrachare XD)

-¡Te odio! -Se sonroja Kagura, pero no se sabía si era por su embriaguez o por tener cerca al inugami

-¡No me importa! –Comienza a Caminar

-¡Huh! No se por que te tomas estas molestias conmigo –Desvía la mirada

-Te dije que si no te podías proteger, yo lo haría por ti –Viendo al frente

-¡Sesshomaru! –Engrandece los ojos sorprendida

-Y ahora…Deja de hablar –Serio

-¡Ya que! –Con mirada despectiva

-… -Siguiendo su camino piensa- Quería hablar con ella, pero en las condiciones en que esta, por ahora no puedo –Frunce un poco el seño

-¿Si le importo o que? –Piensa Kagura- ¡Quiero respuestas! Aunque, aunque me gusta que se preocupe así por mi, pero no quiero hacer este tipo de cosas muy seguido –Mueve la cabeza en negativa

-Ya llegamos –Entra a la tienda donde se encontraba ya dormida Hairo- A ver si no despiertas con una gran resaca –La sienta sobre el catre que se encontraba en el suelo

-… -La oji-rubí solo ve al suelo

-Pues…Yo ya me voy –Cuando se disponía a salir…

-¡Espera! –Ella lo toma del traje- Yo…

-¿Qué sucede? –Algo extrañado

-Solo que… -Evade su mirada- ¡Sesshomaru! –Le planta un beso en los labios

-¡¿?! –Parpadea un para de veces sorprendido, pero después, termina cerrando los ojos y tomando por la cintura a Kagura, dejando que el beso fluyera (¡¡¡MADRE!!! OWO)

BUJABUAJA… X3

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y opinando Rukia y Shinigami deaht!**

**Que pasara en el proximo capitulo?**

**Eso en el proximo capitulo XD**

**Lamento desepcionarlas por que Yorumaru no fue un pretendiente de Kagura xD**

**Pero pronto descubriran su funsion en mi historia...No es mucha...pero para entender...hay que seguir leyendo xD...**

**Jejeje**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo ^-^!**

**Dejen sus reviews ^-°!**


	16. Amnesia

**CAPITULO XVI: **_"Amnesia"_

"_No me iré mi amor,_

_Hasta que puedas liberar las palabras_

_Que quieres ocultar con tu mirada cruel"_

Un dulce beso, tan dulce que sus lenguas querían probar un poco mas, haciendo que el rose de sus labios tomara mas audacia en ambos. Después de un tiempo prolongado de aquel sensual rose, se separaron por la falta de aire…:

-¡Kagura! –Soltando aire agitadamente

-¡Sesshomaru yo…! –Agacha su mirada

-Kagura ¿Esto fue…?

-¡Buenas noches! –Cae desfallecida de espaldas, pero Sesshomaru la toma por la cintura, notando que se habia quedado dormida (¬¬…Ya se…me han de odiar XD)

-¡! –Desconcertado- Ya…Se durmió

Así, acostó suavemente sobre su lecho a Kagura. Después, observo el durmiente rostro de ella, de pronto el inugami se toco los labios, aun estaba aturdido por el roce…y aun más por su propia reacción ante esto…:

-¡Tonto! –Entre sueños, sonaba molesta la hechicera, pero enseguida se le dibujo una sonrisa con un semblante calmado

-Eso fue para mi –Pensó y se agacha quedando frente el rostro de Kagura- Hasta mañana –La cobija con una sabana que yacía a un lado de ella, para después salir de la tienda

No comprendía la reacción de Kagura, pero mucho menos la respuesta que el había tenido "¡¿Qué sucede?!" Aun no lo sabia bien, aunque el ya sabia que había algo que la oji-rubí sentía por el, pero lo que no sabia con certeza, era que el sentimiento fuera reciproco. Incluso, cuando Kagura había muerto, el se había sorprendido de la reacción que tuvo ante ese acontecimiento…A estas alturas todavía no lograba comprender por que cuando Myorumaru le dijo que la muerte de Kagura había sido en vano, el se había enfurecido o "¿Entristecido?"…Tenia que poner esas cosas en orden en su cabeza, antes de hablar de eso con Kagura

Abría los ojos entre quejas, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, cualquier movimiento brusco la torturaba. Se sentó sobre su lecho tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Entre el dolor logro levantarse, pero…:

-¡¡¡BUEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS! –Grita entusiasmada Hana mientras va entrando a la tienda

-¡Ah! ¡Eso tortura ¿sabes?! –Se tapa los oídos la castaña

-¿Que no sabes… –Ya despierta Hairo- …Sobre la liquida aventura de nuestra amiga? –Se talla un ojo con somnolencia

-¡UPS! Perdón…si supe que se puso muy "animada" -Respondio Hana

-¡Ni me lo recuerden! –Tocándose la sien con un dedo

-¿Y como llegaste a la tienda? –Con curiosidad pregunta Hairo

-EMMM…Me trajo Sesshomaru…creo –Tratando de recordar

-¿Y que paso? ¡¿Eh?! –Hana con ojos picaros

-MMM…Me perdí de lo que hacia a mitad del camino para regresar

-¡Ay mujer! –dice con decepción Hairo

Caminó para ir a la tienda donde estaba Kagura, tenia que aclarar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No se podían quedar las cosas así. Cuando ya estaba próximo, vio como la oji-rubí salía de la tienda, se paro un instante y así, sintió una mano sobre su hombro…:

-¡¿Qué quieres Yorumaru?! –Sin voltear cuestiona el inugami

-¡Nada! Solo saludar –Quita la mano

-Eso no te lo creo –Sonríe incrédulo mientras voltea

-JEJEJE…Tienes razón, solo he venido a decir que… ¡Ya díselo! O sino no, luego será tarde

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! –Replica con incomodidad

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, y ceo que mucho mejor que yo –Se va

-Estoy seguro que lo que dijo tiene que ver con aquellas dos y sus cosas –Viniéndosele a la mente Hana y Hairo

-¿Ahora que hicieron esta vez Hana y Hairo? –Llega por detrás Kagura

-¡! –Voltea ocultando su sorpresa- ¡Nada! –La ve de reojo y fríamente

-MMM…este…te quería…por lo que paso a noche... –Bajando el tono de su voz

-Por eso…Tenemos que hablar de eso

-Te quería agradecer por acompañarme hasta la tienda… -Interrumpida

-Por lo que paso cuando estábamos llegando…yo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hice algo que no debía? –Pregunta Nerviosa

-¿Qué? –Se queda desconcertado

-Es que a partir de que me empezaste a acompañar, no logro recordar mucho –Un poco angustiada

-¡! –Piensa el inugami- ¿No recuerda "eso"?

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! –Alza la voz con preocupación

-Será mejor no decírselo –Aun en sus adentros

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿Qué paso?!

-Nada, tranquilízate

-MMM…Tu cara me dice otra cosa –Molesta

-¡Cree lo que quieras! Solo dijiste algo de tener calor, te querías meter y casi se quitas la ropa –Da media vuelta

-¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡Espera, espera! Entonces yo… -Mas nerviosa

-No deje que lo hicieras…Así que tranquilízate de una vez –Empieza a caminar

-¡Ah! –Se sonroja algo sorprendida- Comprendo, entonces…Gracias por no permitir que hiciera algo tan vergonzoso

-No fue nada –gira un poro el rostro para verla

-Lo fue para mí, ¿Sabes? –Sonríe dulcemente

-¡! –Siente un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡Como quieras! –Sigue su camino

-Parece que seguirá siendo el mismo –Suspira- ¡No importa! –Cierra los ojos y extrañamente siente la necesidad de de tocar sus labios- ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Bueno, eso ya lo se bien…No puedo, no puedo dejar de ver a Sesshomaru con otros ojos –Agachando la mirada frunce el seño- Aunque, espero lograr algo algún día –Levanta la mirada al cielo- ¡Lo are! –Se sonríe con confianza- Pero por ahora…descansare –Tomándose la cabeza, el dolor de la resaca había regresado (XD)

No lo entendía bien, pero algo hacia que Kagura sintiera más confianza. Al parecer, fue mejor el olvidar lo sucedido la noche pasada ¿Algún día lo podrá recordar? Tal vez no ¿O tal vez si?

* * *

**NO ME MATEN!!!! AAAAAAAAAA....!**

**XD**

**Jajajajaja...**

**Espero que no se enojen por como quedo lo de este "asunto"**

**Pero aun hay mas y las cosas se pondran mas "interesantes" para los proximos capitulos, pero no adelanto nada jujuju**

**De nueva cuenta agradesco a Rukia y a Shinigami deaht por seguir leyendo y dejando sus hermosos reviews...Nunca dejare de agracerles por seguir este humilde fic**

**Pues espero que sigan dejando reviews...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**^-°**


	17. Tu Guardian

**CAPITULO XVII: **_"Tu guardián"_

"_Desde aquel día en que te encontré,_

_Tu sonrisa me atravesó,_

_Y ahora soy tu guardián"_

Después de algunas semanas, seguía su camino la caravana, su próxima estancia seria por fin bajo un techo seguro.

Ya la noche casi caía, pero aun el grupo seguía caminando ya que solo faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a su destino…entonces…:

-¡Alto! –Levanta la voz Hana- ¡Algo pasa aquí!

-Se siente una presencia extraña –Comenta un yukai

-¡Manténganse alerta! –Previene otro

-No fue tan buena idea seguir –Cuchichea Kagura

-¡Aquí vienen! –Prepara sus garras Sesshomaru

Un ataque cae al suelo, levantando piedras y polvo, seguido de un grupo de yukais enemigos, que gritaban mientras iniciaban el ataque de forma más frontal…:

-¡Kagura, ven! –Decía Sesshomaru mientras golpeaba a varios

-¡Si! –Corría hacia el que estaba un poco distante de ella

-¡CUIDADO! –Vocifera Hairo- ¡Se aproxima un ataque a ustedes! ¡¡¡Kagura, Sesshomaru!!!

-¡! –Reacciona la oji-rubí estando a corta distancia del inugami

-¡Puedes llegar! –Sesshomaru la ve a los ojos

-¡Lo siento Sesshomaru! –Retrocede dando un salto, logrando esquivar el proyectil

-¡KAGURA! –Tapándose de los escombros del ataque

-Estoy bien –Empezó a moverse para aproximarse a el, pero la rodearon varios enemigos

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡De aquí ya no pasas!

-¡! –Sesshomaru observa como Kagura es rodeada, y por eso mismo no se dio cuenta que un contrario casi lo golpeaba

-¡Concéntrate! –Con tono duro habla Hairo mientras saca su látigo de luz y derriba al atacante- ¡Ella estará bien!

-¡Huh! Ya lo se –Ignora a la chica

-¡ASH! –Pegas su espalda con la de su primo y luego piensa - ¡Ni en batalla puede cambiar!

-En verdad…Ya lo se –Atacando a un contrario

-¡Claro! Aunque, es la primera vez que gritas su nombre –Ataca a otro- Pero eso no me sorprende

-… -Silencioso sigue atacando. Por un instante voltea donde estaba Kagura, observando como sus cuchillas atravesaban al enemigo, así dio una ligera sonrisa de confianza

-¡TOMEN! –Ataca Kagura- ¡No terminaran tan fácil conmigo! –Sigue danzando con su abanico

La batalla se seguía prolongando, caían tanto aliados como contrarios. Todos estaban un poco agotados, si los cálculos estaban bien, esto ya llevaba horas. Kagura ya estaba empezando a cansarse…:

-¡ASH! Ya me aburrí –Seguía golpeando con su viento, pero se detuvo para tomar aire

-¡No te distraigas chiquilla! –Por detrás llega una yukai enemiga que la patea por la espalda

-¡Ah…! –Es empujada hacia un árbol- ¡Maldita! –Voltea a ver a su agresora

-¡JA! Ahora veras quien es la maldita –Se aproxima a ella

-¡FHE! –Cuando iba a levantar su abanico para atacar- ¡Ah…! –Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le da- ¡Maldición! Justo ahora se me han ido las fuerzas –Piensa mientras respira con mucha dificultad

-¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! –Hairo ve hacia donde esta Kagura

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Pregunta Sesshomaru mientras bloquea ataques

-¡Otra ves esta perdiendo sus energías Kagura! –Responde- ¡¿Aun no se acostumbra a su cuerpo?! ¡Demonios!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –También voltea hacia donde esta Kagura

-Ya paso –La oji-rubí recupera por fin el aliento

-¡Morirás! –La yukai contraria la ataca con una lanza

-¡! –Logra esquivar el ataque pero le alcanza a rozar el hombro la lanza- ¡Ah! Menuda hora para que me de esto –Sonríe con ironía

-¡Ya deja e huir! –Vuelve a atacar

-¡Nadie huye! –Prepara su ataque- ¡FUJIN NO MAI! –Con sus cuchillas acaba con su atacante, pero al cerrar su abanico se encuentra rodeada

-¡Kagura! Tengo que…. –Piensa Sesshomaru, sin poder ir en donde esta ella, por que el también estaba siendo tacado

-¡Estará bien! –Responde su prima, quien estaba atacando

-¡Huh! Esto se pone mas interesante –Comenta para si la oji-rubí- No he intentado esto…pero servirá –Levanta su abanico creando un remolino que… ¡La rodea!

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! –Hairo observa desde su puesto el suceso

-¡KIAAA…! –El remolino que la rodeaba, se expande destruyendo al enemigo- ¡Ah! –Respira con mucha dificultad, pero el enemigo no dejaba de atacar- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esto no se acabara?!! –En voz baja- ¡Aparecen como ratas!

-¡Huh! –Sesshomaru por fin se abre paso y se va aproximando a donde se encuentra Kagura

-¡Detente! –Vocifera la hechicera del viento

-¡¡¡Ya llegaste a tu limite!!! –Contesta de la misma manera el inugami

-¡Ya lo se! Pero… -Lo ve a los ojos de forma seria

-¡! –Cuando vio esos dos rubíes brillar…decidió ceder

-¡Gracias! –Le sonríe tiernamente mientras cierra su abanico, y luego sube sus brazos

-Ka…Kagura –Susurra Sesshomaru

Al ver esa sonrisa, al yukai se le vino a la mente, justo el momento antes en que murió Kagura…Aquel momento de hace tres años, que fuera de tranquilizarlo...hizo que el pecho de este sintiera una extraña angustia

Kagura estaba preparando su ataque…:

-¡Viento! –Manipulando el viento a mano limpia, creando grandes cuchillas que atravesaban al enemigo de forma feroz

-Kagura –El inugami volvió a pronunciar su nombre suavemente

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Hairo se toca la cabeza, empezando a ver un futuro cercano, el cual la angustio

-… -Por fin Kagura calma su ataque y cae de rodillas por el cansancio- ¡Creo que fue suficiente! –En eso siente una presencia, al parecer enemiga, y al quererse mover no pudo –¡Mi cuerpo! –Tratando de levantarse

-¡AHH…! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡¡Sesshomaru!! –Angustiada hablaba Hairo- ¡Ve con Kagura! O si no…o si no ella ¡AHHH…! –Se agarra la cabeza totalmente horrorizada

-¡¿Qué te pasa Hairo?! –Ve algo sorprendido la reacción de la chica

-¡Solo hazlo! Ve con ella sino ¡La perderás! –Lo ve con total pánico

-¡! –Nunca había visto con esa expresión a su prima Sesshomaru, y por eso mismo dejo de basilar

Unas terribles garras casi llegaban hacia Kagura, pero otras llegan derribando a las anteriores y atravesando al portador de estas…Sesshomaru logro llegar a tiempo. Al ver que el oro yukai quedo muerto, se acerco a Kagura. Ella tenía la mirada caída…:

-¡Ya llegaste a tu limite! –La ve con pena

-Creo que si –Respondió la castaña- ¿Acaso es esto todo lo que doy? –Con la voz quebrada se reprocha- Maldición ¡Maldición! ¡¡¡Maldición!!! –Grita levantando el rostro- ¡¡¡Ya me canse de ser tan débil!!! ¡¡¡AHHH…!!! –De pronto pierde el conocimiento

-¿Kagura? –La toma por los hombros- ¡¿Kagura?! –La ve con total desconcierto

* * *

**Antes que nada...Una disculpa...Despues de meses de ir subiendo el fic...me di cuenta que tenia bloqueado para que los "anonimos" dejaran reviews...asi que si alguien estaba intentando subir un review y no ha podido..es por mi culpa xD...**

**Pero ya esta desbloqueada esa opcion jejeje ^-^U (mas vale tarde ¬¬)**

**Tambien les vengo a dar un aviso...Lo mas probable es que el proximo capitulo lo adelante...antes ya lo habia adelantado, pero esa vez no avise jeje...pero ahora si ^-^!**

**Pues sigo enviando saludos a Rukia y a Shinigami Deaht que siempre dejan reviews...**

**Entonces....Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**

**PD: Inuyasha regresa al anime el 3 de octubre (En Japon)**


	18. En el limite

**CAPITULO XVIII: **_"En el limite"_

"_Por que se como te sientes,_

_El miedo es un ladrón"_

Nunca había visto a Kagura tan angustiada, ese grito que había dado, le hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo a Sesshomaru…Como si el dolor de ella fuera el suyo mismo.

Cuando la oji-rubí se desvaneció, casi de inmediato llego Hana, la cual dijo que seria mejor llevársela se ahí, que no era lugar para un herido. Seria mejor llevársela a su mansión, el lugar donde se suponía que llegaría la caravana.

También los acompaño Hairo, la cual aun estaba choqueada por su visión, junto con algunos heridos más…:

-Kagura llego a su límite –Comento Hana- un poco más tarde y tal vez…

-¡Calla! –Interrumpida por Sesshomaru quien llevaba en brazos a la castaña

-¡Fue terrible ver eso! Hace tanto que no veía algo así –Muy alterada decía Hairo

-¡No te preocupes! –Abrazándola Hana- Sesshomaru llego a tiempo…Pero aun esta muy débil Kagura…y pues no se

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Pregunta enérgico Sesshomaru

-Eso que le dio no es bueno, fue apresurado el creer que podía pelear, no es normal que se la vaya la energía así

-Pero… -Agrega Hairo- Daitsuki-Sama fue la que decidió que viniera, y si ella lo decidió…fue por algo…Como el hecho de usar el meidou des su medallón

-Tal vez –Dice Hana- Después de todo fue la esposa de Inutaisho…Miren ya hemos legado a mi casa –Viendo una entrada de piedra y madera

Al llegar, de inmediato se atendieron a los heridos, Hana se encargo personalmente de las heridas de Kagura, Hairo ayudo.

Sesshomaru se disponía para volver a la batalla, pero esta ya había concluido, el daño en ambos bandos fue fatal, pero parecía que habían salido victoriosos nuestros compañeros.

En aquella mansión habían muchos heridos y también cuerpos…El panorama era desolador…Aun así algunos trataban de sobrellevar la situación con pequeñas bromas como "¡HEY! ¿Viste como acabo el bastardo que me saco el ojo?" (OK algo por el estilo JEJE…)

Al saber que ya no se podía hacer nada, Sesshomaru decidió ir al la habitación donde estaba siendo atendida Kagura…

Después de unas horas, salen Hana y Hairo con las miradas cansadas…:

-¡Ah! –Con sorpresa Hairo- Sesshomaru ¿Nos esperaste? –Pregunta con extrañes

-Ella estará bien –Dice Hana- Solo necesita un poco de reposo…Aunque –Agacha la mirada

-¿Aunque…? –Con tono indiferente

-Ya despertó… -Agrega Hairo- Pero no quiere que la vea nadie…Esta deprimida

-… -El camina hacia la habitación, ignorando lo dicho

-¡Es en serio! –Alza la voz su prima- Ahora su orgullo esta deshecho –Regresa al volumen normal- será peor si entras –Frunce el seño

-Bueno –Interrumpe Hana- Me voy a atender a los demás heridos, con permiso –Camina dejando a los dos inugamis

-¿Qué tan mal esta? –Oculta su mirada Sesshomaru

-Lo suficiente como para no querer salir de cama –Prolonga un silencio- A caso… ¿Solo cuando este en un peligro mortal…Tú reaccionaras? –Con tono serio

-¿De que hablas? –Era raro oír tan seria a aquella chica

-¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! ¡Por favor! Hazme caso esta vez., o si no…o si no, te pasara lo mismo que con lo de tu brazo ¡Te advertí que podía pasarte algo! Y también lo de aquella pregunta que te hice hace muchos años...Pero esta vez yo… -De sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas- Pensé que no me importaría tanto…Pero, sabes –Empezó a gimotear- Pero es que…También ella es mi amiga…No me gusto verla así…y mucho menos aquella visión que tuve en el campo de batalla –Sus lagrimas no cesaban

-¿Hairo? –Trato de acercarse

-¡¿Es que no entiendes?! –Retrocede- Si esta vez…si esta vez no me haces caso…Y si perdiera a mi amiga….Esta vez…esta vez –Empezó a verlo furiosa- ¡Me cansare! ¡Y ya no volveré a darte advertencias!

-Yo… -Extiende la mano para tocar a su prima

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡No quiero que me toques! –Con un golpe brusco, aleja la mano de Sesshomaru y se hecha a correr

-¡Hairo! –Ve por donde huye y luego ve hacia la puerta que amurallaba a Kagura…y después de un instante se va

Mientras tanto, Kagura yacía tumbada en su lecho, como si estuviera completamente derrotada, con su mirada perdida…:

-¡¿Esto es todo lo que puedo dar de mi?! ¡Yo no debo estar aquí! Seria mejor si yo…Si no logro ser fuerte….No podré estar a la altura de el…Confió el en mi y yo…No pude demostrar que podía confiar ¡Solo dependo de el! ¡Quiero desaparecer! ¡¡¡Maldita sea mi suerte!!! –Entre lágrimas amargas, fluían estos y más pensamientos

Era un día gris, para tanta gente lo era. Sesshomaru meditaba sobre lo que le había gritado Hairo, estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. "¿Tenia que estar en peligro para procurarla?" "¿Tenia que estar con alguien mas para notar que ella existía?" "¿Tenia que insultarla para defenderla?" "¿Tenia que estar inconsciente para tenerla en sus brazos?"…La confusión esta vez no lo dejaba de torturar…:

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Se cuestionaba mentalmente el oji-dorado- Ya no puedo… ¿Por qué Hairo debe saberlo todo? No lo admito y nunca lo admitiré con palabras…Pero me conoce a la perfección esa niña. Se que esta al limite de soportarme –Sonríe ligeramente con ironía-¡Huh! En realidad creo que varios somos los que estamos al limite –Piensa en voz alta

-Si estas en el limite –Aparece repentinamente Yorumaru- …Ya déjalo salir

-¡¿Otra vez tú?! –Cuestiona molesto- ¡¿Qué…!?

-¡¿…hago aquí?! Francamente no lo se –Suspira- Pero oí algo de "Tu limite" o "Sus limites"…No lo se, creí pertinente decir esto –Encoje los hombros

-¡Huh! –Bufa y se retira

-¡Que no quiere ver a nadie! –Comenta Yorumaru

-¡Cállate! –Sigue su camino- ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

-MMM… -Solo ve como se aleja

"Déjalo salir" Nunca se había oído tan fácil. Estaba decidido…No le importaba la situación, si no se lo decía en ese momento, se arrepentiría y ya no quería eso.

Sesshomaru caminaba en el crepúsculo, hacia la habitación donde estaba Kagura, así llego frente a la puerta…:

-¡No quiero ver a nadie! –Desde el interior Kagura

-… -Sin hacer caso abre la puerta y se sienta en el interior de la habitación, a unos pasos de la oji-rubí, la cual estaba también sentada

-¡¿Qué no me escucho?! –Piensa molesta la castaña

-¿Estas bien? –Viendo a una rendida Kagura-

-¡¿Tú que crees?! …Mis heridas exteriores están bien…Pero en mi interior no…Mi orgullo…Después de todo, creo que Aoi tenia razón –Baja la mirada- ¡Mi final será miserable nuevamente! ¡¡¡No debí revivir!!!

-¡No digas tonterías! –Con voz dura habla Sesshomaru

* * *

**Bueno...pues un final de capitulo bastante raro xD!**

**Pero esto continuara jojojo....**

**Ya falta menos para que los nuevos capitulos de Inuyasha empiecen...Estoy muy anciosa por verlos!**

**Pues un Saludo ****los**** que me dejan rewviews! (Rukia, Shinigami Deaht)**

**Sigan dejandolos! ^-^**

**Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	19. Lo que dedia y debe fluir

**¡El siguente capitulo puede contener argumento no apto para todas las edades !**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XIX: **_"Lo que debía y debe fluir"_

"_No puedo volar,_

_Si no están tus pasos_

_Que llenen el tiempo de ti"_

Por un breve instante, Kagura se sorprendió por la reacción de Sesshomaru…:

-No son tonterías, es la verdad –Desvía la mirada- Todo este tiempo no podido mostrar el desempeño que yo quiero…Ni siquiera en la ultima batalla deje de depender de que me protegieras

-Te dije que lo haría –Serio

-¡! –Engrandece sus ojos rubí- Pero…un día ya no estarás y debo de defenderme sola –Baja la mirada- ¡Soy una completa inútil! Seria mejor si yo no… -En ese momento siente unas manos tomando sus hombros- ¡!

-¡Te he dicho que no digas tonterías! –El inugami busca la mirada de ella

-… -Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos orbes doradas- Es que, la verdad, si sigo así… ¡Lo único que lograre es volver a tener un final miserable! ¡¡¡No debí Revivir!!!

-¡¡¡Calla!!! –Penetro su mirada en la de ella- ¡Mi madre te revivió por algo! ¡Así que no digas que no debías revivir! –Con tono severo- Y, al decir eso, es como si dudaras de su poder

-¡Yo…yo no quería sonar así! Yo confío en sus poderes. Porque a parte de revivir, me dio otra oportunidad para… ¡Lo siento! –Esconde su mirada

-¡Es suficiente! –Con una mano toca el rostro de Kagura

-¡Sesshomaru! –Lo vuelve a ver con sus ahora tintineantes rubíes, y sintiendo una extraña calidez por parte del oji-dorado

Sesshomaru pasó su mano a la nuca de Kagura, haciendo que ella se acercara más a su rostro, hasta que por fin, el movimiento culmino con un suave beso en los labios. Con esto, Kagura se sonrojo sorprendida al principio, pero después se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos, así la mano que tenia libre Sesshomaru, se poso en la estrecha cintura de Kagura aferrándola a el, mientra que ella le abrazaba por el cuello para no separarse.

Así el beso tomo otro nivel con Sesshomaru invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Kagura, la cual tenía libre acceso por ella, e inclusive participando en el peculiar jugueteo.

Después de semejante acto apasionado, el inugami se separa un poco de la hechicera del viento, provocando que sus alientos fatigados se liberaran. El peliblanco dio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, para después besar el delicado cuello de de la castaña, y atreviéndose a dar pequeños mordiscos con sus colmillos y algunos lengüetazos…:

-¡¡¡Ah…!!! –Ella da un ligero gemido- ¡¿Qué…que pretendes?! ¡¡¡Ah…!

-¡Solo calla! –Entre el jugueteo lo iba diciendo, para después ir bajando sus labios y una de sus manos hasta la abertura del escote de la castaña, justo donde empezaba la curva se sus senos

-¡Ah! ¡¡Sesshomaru!! –Su gemido se volvió más fuerte

-¿Solo quieres que yo participe? –Entre su movimiento oral lo decía, mientras que sus manos la iban desvistiendo

-Yo… -Un poco temerosa empezó a tocar el traje de Sesshomaru, jalando el mismo, dejando ver los bien marcados brazos y pecho de el

-Deja de dudar tanto –Llegando con sus húmedos labios a uno de los pezones de Kagura

-¡Ah…! –Un gemido agudo y prolongado dio, provocando que reaccionara para participar con más audacia. Así llevo sus manos con movimientos circulares hacia el pecho, brazos y espalda de el

-Así esta mejor –soltando aire con placer y viendo el sonrojado rostro de la castaña- pero esto apenas empieza

-S…si –Muy agitada contesta siguiendo el juego

Los besos y caricias fueron bajando lentamente hasta el ombligo de la oji-rubí, haciendo que esta curveara la espalda por la extremes del toque del oji-dorado, y ella bajaba sus manos hacia las afiladas caderas del yukai, mientras que el fue bajando suavemente la cabeza de Kagura en la colchoneta y ya dejándose los dos completamente despojados de toda prenda.

Las calidas manos de inugami, fuero bajando con movimiento sensual, primero por la estrecha cintura, después a las curveadas caderas, bajando aun más por los muslos y finalizando en las rodillas, así las separo bruscamente mientras que Kagura soltaba un gemido mas prolongado y fuerte que fue callado por el beso humedo de su amante.

La oji-rubí fue bajando sus manos llegando a la ingle del peliblanco, notando que el ya estaba listo para unirse con ella. De nueva cuenta, las manos de Sesshomaru fueron subiendo hasta las caderas de la chica. El podía sentir que el cuerpo de ella estaba deseando unirse con el suyo, al igual el, en una sola piel.

La estrujo fuertemente, acercándola a su cuerpo…:

-Lo are lo mas placentero para los dos –La ve profundamente y con un extraño brillo

-Si…si –Afirma con tono agitado

Brusca y excitante fue la primera embestida, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido de placer. Kagura se aferro a la ancha espalda de Sesshomaru, mientras que el recorría el cuerpo de su amante, la tocaba de manera posesiva, como si solo fuera suya. Ambos sentían como a cada momento que pasaba, se tornaba más agresivo y perfecto el ritmo.

En aquel momento, Kagura había olvidado el pesar que sentía hace unos minutos, al sentirse una con Sesshomaru ¡Ya no le importaba nada! Ella había anhelado este momento, pero en realidad nunca pensó que le pasaría ¡Pero ahí estaban los dos! No le importaba lo que pasara después.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, nunca se explico porque le atajo la creación de su enemigo, pero lo sentía, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. "¿Eso era alo que llamaban amor?" no lo sabía y no le importaba saberlo. Siempre había hecho lo que deseaba y esta no era la excepción, pero aun así, sabia que a partir de ese momento, las cosas ya estaban cambiando, pero por este momento, le importaba poco.

Así, al terminar con el acto, Sesshomaru se tumbo al lado de Kagura, mientras que esta se tapo con las sabanas, dándole la espalda a el…:

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el- ¿A caso no te…? –Interrumpido

-¡No! No es eso, no me prestes atención –Ocultando su rostro

-¿Qué no te haga caso? –Serio, se sienta sobre el lecho

-Se que esto no es nada para ti…Lo comprendo, esto lo hiciste para que se me calmara mi inquietud –Lo decía con la voz cortada

-¡¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?! –Molesto

-Lo se, pero lo agradezco…No me importa si luego me tratas con indiferencia –Aun evadiendo la mirada

-¡¡¡Que idiota!!! ¡Pensé que lo comprenderías! –Mas molesto

-¡¿QUÉ!? –Se sienta y voltea enojada

-¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?! –La ve severo

-¡¿?! –Lo ve desconcertada

* * *

**Pues despues de muchos capitulos...Por fin lo que me pidieron...LEMON!**

**Jejeje...Aunque la verdad no es tan explicito (Comprendan apenas empiezo con el lemon u.u...xD)**

**Mando muchos saludos a Rukia, a Shinigami deaht y a Kazenokami...Gracias por sus reviews ^-^!**

**Pues los espero en el proximo capitulo....¿Que Le dira Sesshomaru a Kagura? Descubranlo la proxima semana xD**

**Bye!**

**Pd: capitulo dos de inuyasha kanketsu hen...T.T...llorare**


	20. Liberacion

**CAPITULO XX: **_"Liberación"_

"_No quiero volar,_

_Sin que extiendas tus brazos_

_Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro,_

_Y te mojes de mi"_

-¡¿No te has dado cuenta?! –Habla Sesshomaru- ¡Yo no estoy contigo por lastima!

-Yo…yo pensé…que tú no… -Engrandece los ojos asombrada

-¿Crees que me hubiera molestado en ir a buscarte cuando te mataba el veneno de Naraku, por simple lastima? Algunos han dicho que tu muerte fue en vano…pero yo nunca lo creí ni lo creo…Por eso yo me prometí que no lo seria ¡¿Crees que eso también fue lastima?! –Endurece la mirada- si fue así…Me equivoque al pensar que lo entenderías con esto

-No se…no se que decir… ¿Todo eso es verdad? –Anonadada

-¡Todo lo que hago tiene sus razones! ¡Compréndelo! –De pronto la abraza aferrándola a el

-Yo pensé, yo pensé tantas cosas ¡Lo siento! –Hunde su rostro en el pecho del inugami, dejando fluir un par de lágrimas

-Esas decisiones, me han llevado hasta aquí…Perdí cosas para obtener otras (perdió Tokijin y obtuvo el meidou Zangetsuha, perdió el meidou y obtuvo a Bakusaiga *solo para das ejemplos*), renuncie a otras y obtuve lo que consideraba perdido (Perdió su brazo izquierdo y al renunciar a Tessaiga, lo recupero *Mas ejemplos*). No me quejo de lo que he pasado, todo me ha fortalecido...Además, tú fuiste una de las razones por las que yo tuve esos cambios –La separa de el y le toma el rostro

-¿Es verdad todo lo que me dices? –Levanta su mirada con la de el

-¡Lo es! –viéndola con calidez- Por eso es que estoy aquí…Contigo

-¡Entiendo! –Sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría- He sido torpe –Sonríe levemente

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! –Da una media sonrisa, para después probar los labios de la oji-rubí con pasión y ternura- ¡También por todo esto, yo te protegeré! –Se separa un poco de Kagura y nuevamente la besa

En esa noche lo supo Kagura en su interior, sus temores ya habían desaparecido. La persona que les dio muerte, estaba a su lado, la persona que ella sabia desde siempre que podía hacerlo, la persona que necesitaba y amaba, ahora ella también sabia que esa persona sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ya era libre del peso de sus temores… ¡Por fin era completamente libre!

"_Sin temores y sin preocupaciones_

_La libertad que deseaba, por fin la obtuve…_

_¡¡¡La libertad del viento!!!"_

Al despertar, se levanto sigilosamente para no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa y feliz durmiendo, que no quería interrumpir su sueño. Aun observándola, salio de la habitación Sesshomaru.

En su recorrido por los pasillos se encontró con Hairo…:

-Así que…Pasaste la noche con Ella ¿No? –Risueña la yukai

-¿Te incumbe? –Seguía su camino sin ninguna expresión

-No, pero los demás también lo notaron

-Pues tampoco a ellos les incumbe

-Eso si JEJEJE…Creo que nunca cambiaras, seguiras siendo igual de serio

-…-Solo la ve fríamente, deteniendo su andar

-¡Oye, oye! Tampoco es para que me lances una de tus "Miraditas"…En fin, te quería preguntar algo que hace mucho no te pregunto

-¿Algo del pasado? –Mostrando un poco de interés

-¡Si!... ¿No te sientes decepcionado al saber que la espada Tessaiga no se te fue otorgada?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? –Extrañado

-¡Solo respóndela!

-¡Huh!...Nunca entenderé las intenciones de mi padre, pero no siento amargura al saber que Tessaiga no se me dio

-MMM…Comprendo, interesante respuesta –Sonríe

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Incomodo

-Solo…que fue casi lo mismo que me contestaste la última vez que te lo pregunte –Le toca el hombro de forma cómica

-¿Y eso te causa gracia? –Molesto

-Un poco…Aunque lo que me da mas gracias, es que esta vez si sonaste sincero JEJEJE…Bueno, yo me voy a ver como siguen las heridas de mi nueva Onee-San –Sonríe amplio y comienza a caminar

-Si claro –La ve inexpresivo y piensa- Así que ahora si soné sincero, Interesante opinión –Sigue su camino

Despertó con unos ligeros parpadeos, busco con la mano, a su acompañante de la noche anterior, pero no lo encontró, volteo para esa dirección y el no estaba, solo había quedado un poco de la calidez y el aroma en donde había pasado la noche su amante. En ese momento sintió una presencia, la cual hizo que se sentara rápidamente sobre su lecho, se abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hairo…:

-¡Buenos días! -Con su típica sonrisa saludaba la inugami

-Buenos días –Un poco extrañada, después noto que tenía completamente descubierto su pecho y de inmediato se tapo apenada

-JIJIJI…No te preocupes...Si que pasaste bonita noche ¡Eh!

-¡Ya basta! –Se le sube los colores al rostro

-¡Que chica tan metiche! –Habla Hana quien iba entrando a la habitación- Ya deja en paz a Kagura, por cierto…Traigo tu ropa limpia

-Gracias –Sonríe un poco mientras la toma

-También vine a ver como seguía tu herida –Le va quitando la venda que tenia en el hombro

-Veo que ya esta mucho mejor –Comento Hairo

-¡Si! Después de tantas cosas que me han pasado…Ya me siento mucho mejor

-¡Ni que lo digas! Tu brazo ya esta bien –Sonríe Hana

-¡Gracias chicas! –Comienza a vestirse

-Y pues lo que te hizo mucho bien, fue la visita de Sesshomaru –Hana ve a la oji-rubí picadamente

-¡Hana! –Reprocha Kagura

-¡Ay! Si ya sabemos que es verdad…JAJAJAJA –Ríe Hairo

-Pero a cualquiera le gustan esas visitas…Mira que Yorumaru y yo…

-¡Silencio! Vocifera Kagura, viendo a su amiga despectivamente, mientras se levantaba de la colchoneta

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! –Responde Hana- Pues me voy, aun hay heridos que atender, luego nos vemos –Sale de ahí

-Hairo… -Con tono bajo

-¿Que pasa?

-¡Perdóname!

-¿Por qué? –Con extrañes

-Yo…Pude oír como discutías con Sesshomaru ayer ¡No pensé que te importara tanto!

-¡¿Kagura?!

-En ese momento quería abrazarte…Pero mi estupidez no me dejo

-Este…Yo no quería que te dieras cuenta de esa discusión –Se sonroja con pena

-¡Gracias! –La abraza- ¡Gracia Por querer tanto a Sesshomaru y a mí!

-¡No es nada! –Se separa de ella- Para eso están los amigos –Sonríe- ¿O no, amiga?

-¡Huh!…Creo que si –Suelta una ligera risa

* * *

**WOW!**

**Ultimamente he resivido muchos Reviews....Soy feliz X3**

**Muchas gracias a...:**

**-Kazenokami (Perdona si no adelanto capis ^-^u) **

**-Rukia (Creo que tambien reaccionaria como Kagura...Jejeje, creo que por eso puse asi la reaccion de Ella XD) **

**-Shinigami Deaht (Si orgullosamente perver xD...Y te puedes casar con mi fic xD..si quieres) **

**-Maritza (murio Kagura en el anime y manga...Pero yo la revivi XD...¬¬ ok...mejor me calmo), **

**-Deidara Uchiha Sasori(Tambien yo creo lo mismo de Sessho y Rin...Tambien por eso escribo SesshxKagu)...**

**Les agradesco sus linda palabras sobre este Fic!**

**T.T**

**Bueno en este capitulo explique unas cosillas...por si algunos no se acuerdan XD**

**Pues sigan dejando sus comentarios...**

**Por lo pronto es todo...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n_n!**


	21. Lo importante

**CAPITULO XXI: **_"Lo importante"_

"_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan_

_Cuando todo esta hecho para ser roto_

_Yo solo quiero que tú sepas quien soy"_

-¡Necesito un baño! –Declara Kagura- Hace tanto que no lo hago y no me agrada ni un poco

-Entiendo –Sonríe Hairo- Te diré donde esta

-¡Gracias! Me has salvado –También sonríe- por cierto ¿No has visto a Sesshomaru?

-Me lo encontré cuando venia yo para acá, pero ya no supe a donde se fue –Pensativa

-¡Oh! Ya veo –Desvía la mirada

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Pues vámonos –Comienza a caminar

Sesshomaru estaba en el gran jardín de aquella mansión, sentado la sombra de un ciruelo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando siente un olor familiar…:

-¿Qué quieres Aoi? –Cuestiona el yukai

-Yo, nada…Bueno, solo hacerte una pregunta –Habla Aoi- ¿Supongo que te divertirás otro poco con Kagura y después…?

-¿Divertirse? Creo que ese es tu trabajo –Con tono indiferente

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! –Molesta- ¡¿De verdad tomaras en serio a esa?!

-La tomare en serio, y no es "Esa" –Aun indiferente

-¡Me sorprende! Antes tomabas lo que querías, te divertías un poco y luego a otra cosa. No puedo creer que tú hayas cambiado

-Tal vez lo hice –Se levanta- Esta conversación no llevara a nada bueno –Comienza a caminar- Me voy

-¡¿Por qué ella?! –Casi como un suspiro

-¡! –Se detiene un momento, pero luego sigue su camino

-¡Huh! Como de costumbre, no dice nada –Suspira con resignación

En verdad que ya necesitaba ese baño la hechicera del viento. Se sumergió para lavarse el cabello, al asomar su cabeza, se volvió a encontrar con aquel gran baño de aquella mansión.

Se quedo meditando un rato en el agua, aun no podía creer lo de su situación con Sesshomaru… "¡Es verdad!" se dijo a si misma, así dio un suspiro y salio del agua tapándose su empapado cuerpo con un lienzo. En ese momento sus ojos carmín se encontraron con unos miel…Sesshomaru iba entrando al baño semidesnudo, solo siendo tapado con un corto lienzo que le tapaba de la cintura a la mitad de los muslos…:

-Yo…Enseguida me iré –Se sonroja un poco

-No hay prisa…Después de todo, pasamos la noche juntos –Tranquilo

-Pero… -Desvía la mirada

-Aun no te acostumbras ¿Cierto? –Se acerca a ella

-Te mentiría si te digiera que si –Sonríe irónicamente

-Entonces… -La besa apasionadamente- Esto es para que te acostumbres

-¡Sesshomaru! –Se queda embobada

-Así como estas… -La ve con ¡¿Lujuria?!- Me dan ganas de… -Desliza su mano por la espalda de Kagura

-¡Oye! Me acabo de bañar y tú… -Molesta se sonroja y aleja de Sesshomaru

-Como quieras –Tranquilamente continúa su camino al agua

-…No estabas cuado desperté…Por un momento pensé que tú… -Dándole la espalda

-No soy ese tipo de yukai…Solo no quería despertarte

-¡Ah! –Sorprendida- Pues…Gracias –Comienza a vestirse

-¿Ya estas mejor de tu herida? –Sumergiéndose en el agua

-¡Si! En realidad lo que me afecto fue el tiempo que duro la batalla

-Escuche que por la cantidad de heridos, por un tiempo el grupo se quedara aquí

-¡Oh! Si que fue un golpe fuerte –Pensando la oji-rubí

-Es mejor que te lleve donde esta Rin –Con tono serio

-¡¿Qué?! –Sorprendida voltea

-En realidad el tiempo en el cual estuviste peleando y llegaste a tu límite, no fue mucho ¡No debes arriesgarte! –Firme hablo el yukai

-Pero…Si es verdad que el grupo se va a quedar aquí un tiempo ¡Yo puedo usar ese tiempo para entrenar mas! –Determinada

-¡Pero ya vimos que aun no te acostumbras a tu cuerpo!

-Estoy segura que con el entrenamiento, mejorare y podré terminar de acostumbrarme a este cuerpo –Confiada

-¡Huh! –Soltó aire molesto- Mañana temprano, iremos a donde esta Rin y Jaken

-Pero…Sesshomaru –Frunce el seño

-Le dejare algunas cosas a Rin…y regresare al grupo…

-Yo… -La chica agacha la cabeza con tristeza

-…Junto a ti

-¡Ah! –Levanta la mirada felizmente- ¡¿En verdad?!

-¡Si! –En tono calmado- Partiremos mañana temprano, para llegar halla antes del anochecer

-¡Claro! –Animada

-No quiero retrasarme por cosas de Mujeres (¡Oye!), así que prepara tus cosas desde ahora

-¡Si, claro! –Sonríe sarcásticamente- Pues me voy para preparar mis "cosas de mujeres" –Comienza a caminar para salir el baño- Luego nos vemos –Brevemente vea Sesshomaru y Sale del recinto

-¡Huh! –Gira su rostro para la puerta de salida- Esa mujer…Se salio con la suya –Da una ligera risa con ironía

Por todos lados de escuchaba el rumor de que Sesshomaru había pasado la noche con Kagura, la mayoría de los que rumoraban esto, decían que en cuestión de días, Sesshomaru volvería a ser el mismo de antes, en el pasado había hecho lo mismo con otras chicas, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que ha Sesshomaru le importaba en serio Kagura. Por eso mismo y al oír sin querer eso ofensivos comentarios, Sesshomaru decidió que tomaría cartas sobre el asunto.

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre aquella arquitectura. Algunos integrantes del grupo estaban en una gran sala, incluyendo a Sesshomaru. Hablaban acerca del ataque que se realizo hace unos días. En un momento, entra Kagura a aquel recinto, en ese momento se hizo un silencio extraño…:

-Por fin se digno a mostrarse el "Juguetito" de Sesshomaru-Sama –Una yukai secreteo con otra de forma muy despectiva

Solo una persona escucho esto…era Sesshomaru, a quien le molesto lo dicho…Así se levanto de su lugar…:

-Se que algunos han estado hablando sobre mi vida privada estos últimos días, y además de una forma muy insolente –Serio

-¡¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?! –Pensando Kagura muy preocupada

-¿Y eso que tiene de novedoso? –Comenta Orenji

-¡Cállate Orenji! –Riño Hana

-Pero es verdad –Comenta Aoi- ¿Que tiene de importante eso? –Con mirada fría

-MMM…Supongo que para ti ya debe ser costumbre que hablen a tus espaldas –Agrega Hairo despectivamente

-¡Huh! –Gruñe molesta

-También… -Volvió a hablar el inugami- he oído la forma como hablan de Kagura

-¡¿Sesshomaru?! –Murmura Kagura desconcertada

-Bueno ¿Y cual es el punto de esta intromisión? –Cuestiona Yorumaru

-Porque…Kagura es mi mujer –Calmado responde Sesshomaru

-¡¿?! –Todos los ocupantes de la sala quedaron asombrados por estas palabras

-¡¡¡WAAA…!!! ¡Por fin lo dijo! –Hana y Hairo se emocionaron en voz baja

-Así, que trátenla como si fuera yo del que hablan –Dicho esto, el yukai vuelve a tomar asiento

-¡! –Sin poder siquiera decir una palabra, Kagura toma asiento cerca de Hairo y Hana

-¡Vaya! ¡Que suerte tienes! ¡No pensamos que lo digiera tan abiertamente! –Al unísono cuchichean Hana y Hairo

-¡¿Eh?! –Agacha la cabeza la oji-rubí con un ligero sonrojo

-¡Ganaste! –De la nada Dice esto Aoi y sale de la habitación

-Creo que ya te dejara en paz –Comenta Hairo

-¡Huh! Sesshomaru siempre se sale con la suya –Se queja decepcionado Orenji- No se puede competir con el

-Como si hubieras tenido oportunidad contra el –Irónicamente dice Hana

-JAJAJA… -Hana y Hairo ríen con sincronía y en tono bajo

-¡Malas! –Agacha la cabeza derrotado

* * *

**(Pobre Orenji XD)**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!**

**Estoy muy feliz por seguir resiviendo reviews...un salufo a todos aquellos que lo hacen (Rukia, Maritza, Kazenokami, Shinigami Deaht y a Deidara Uchiha Sasori)**

**Sigan dejandolos XD!**

**Pues acabando esta historia seguire con otras...asi que habra Emmik para rato XD...pero por lo pronto...**

**Los espero en el proximo capitulo!**

**Bye!**


	22. Receso

**CAPITULO XXII: **_"Receso"_

"_Hoy el aire huele a ti, a complicidad,_

_A hierba fresca y besos,_

_A pasión y oscuridad"_

Ya la noche caía…Kagura estaba en una habitación que le habían proporcionado. Solo esperaba que el sueño llegara para por fin acostarse en su lecho…

Su mente estaba vagando, hasta que, escucho que la puerta de aquel cuarto se abría, entonces volteo y se encontró con Sesshomaru…:

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la oji-rubí- pensé que nos veríamos hasta partir de aquí

-En el lugar al que vamos… -Se aproxima- habrá demasiada gente husmeando –Le acaricia el cabello y viéndola de forma profunda

-¡¿Pero que dices?! –Ríe sarcásticamente- Aquí también hay ese tipo de gente –Le toma el rostro al yukai y correspondiendo a la mirada

-Pero haya esta Rin –Va desvistiendo a la castaña

-¡Entiendo! –Le da un corto beso en los labios, mientras imitaba a su amante- Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo ¿No es así?

-Que bien que lo entiendas –Aproxima a su cuerpo a la oji-rubí y la besa apasionadamente

Otra vez el juego comenzaba, pero esta vez Kagura estaba dispuesta a entregarse y tomar lo más que pudiera, hundiéndose en aquel musculoso y perfecto cuerpo, del cual era presa de un excitante peso que iba presionando todo su ser. Sesshomaru gozaba el ir tocando cada curva de la fémina, y también gozaba los dulces gemidos que le regalaba esta, sintiéndolos como una majestuosa música para sus oídos.

Los amantes bailaban en aquel mar de calidas sabanas blancas, haciendo que las caricias tomaran ternura y ritmo.

En ese momento, lo que digieran los demás no importaba, su decisión ya estaba puesta y con que ellos estuvieran satisfechos era más que suficiente y lo demás era lo que menos importaba.

Otra mañana llegaba alumbrando todo el bosque. En aquel calido lecho yacía, seguía en sus sueños descansando, pero un calido cuerpo la movía suavemente, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos lentamente, descubriendo esta que estaba encima de un calido pecho y siendo rodeada por un par de fuertes pero amables bazos...:

-¡Esta vez si estas! –Abrazando aquel cuerpo

-¿Y que esperabas? –Respondió Sesshomaru, levantando el rostro de Kagura para observarlo

-¡Solo decía! –Profundizando su mirada rubí con aquellas orbes doradas

-Es hora de partir

-¡No quiero! –Se aferra al yukai- Quiero quedarme así

-Hay suficiente tiempo para esto después…Pero ahora –Se comienza a levantar- Lo mejor es partir

-¡Esta bien! –Se comienza a vestir- ¡Ven aquí! –Lo toma por el cuello dándole un Suave beso

-¿Y eso? –Pregunta algo extrañado y con una ligera sonrisa

-Nada mas quería hacerlo –También se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Algún problema, Sesshomaru?

-¡No! Ninguno –La vuelve a besar

En alguna aldea humana…:

-¡¿Entonces eso te contó Kohaku, Sango?!

-Si Miroku… -Contesta la exterminadora- Fue algo sorpresivo el saber que Kagura haya vuelto a al vida

-Yo la vi la última vez que vino Sesshomaru-Sama –Entra repentinamente a la conversación Rin

-Pero es extraño –Pensativo el monje - ¿Cómo pudo regresar a la vida?

-¡¿Qué clase de conversación es esta?! –Gruñe Inuyasha- ¡FHE!

-¡Ay Inuyasha! Solo salio la platica –Dice Kagome-…Pero en verdad que es extraño el asunto de Kagura ¿Seria el cuerpo hecho por una bruja? –Meditando

-Podría ser –Opina Miroku- Ya lo hemos visto antes

-¡No lo creo! –Declara Rin

-¿A caso hay otro método que tu conozcas, Rin? –Cuestiona Sango

-¡Lo hay! Existe un medallón que tiene la capacidad de llamar las almas

-¡¿Pero quien llevaría algo así!? –Habla Kagome- ¿Conoces a quien lleva ese objeto?

-¡Claro! Es…

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –Chilla Jaken que estaba por ahí- ¡Tú no tienes el derecho hablar de la madre de Sesshomaru-Sama!

-Pues usted lo acaba de decir Jaken-Sama –Dice con inocencia Rin

-¡¿QUE?! –Gritonea Jaken por su error

-¡Así que vive la madre de Sesshomaru! –Sorprendida dice Kagome- ¡¿Por qué no mencionaste eso, Inuyasha?! –Eleva la voz

-¡No estoy obligado a saber sobre la madre de "ese"! –Muy grosero

-Entonces así es como revivió Kagura-Sama –Pensativo Miroku- De seguro la madre de Sesshomaru en una mujer hermosa -Pensando en voz alta

-¡¡¡Miroku!!! –Sango lo golpea en la cabeza

-¡¡¡Que falta de respeto!!! –Y Jaken lo golpea con su báculo de dos cabezas

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! –Se disculpa el monje con dos chichones en la cabeza

-¡Ay Miroku! –Kagome lo ve despectivamente

-¡Ya ni por estar casado! –Agrega Inuyasha- Lo pervertido nunca se te quitara –También lo ve despectivamente

-¡! –Engrandece los ojos Rin- ¡¿Sesshomaru-Sama?! –Susurra- ¡Sesshomaru-Sama ya viene! –Grita

-¿Cómo estas tan segura, Rin? –Cuestiona Jaken

-¡Solo lo se! –Se va corriendo del lugar la niña

-¡Espera, niña loca! –Va tras ella Jaken

-¡Esos dos me dan mucha risa! –Afirma Kagome con una sonrisa- Aunque...Me alivia el saber que Kagura ya esta bien y libre como siempre quiso

-Ella ayudo a mi hermano a escapar –Agrega Sango- Así que también me alegro por ella

-¿Y tu que dices Inuyasha? –Comenta Miroku-

-¡A mi no me preguntes nada! –Cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

-¡Inuyasha! –Lo reprende Kagome

-¡¡¡Calla!!! ¡FHE! –Contesta molesto el Hanyou

-Y… ¿No quieren ir a ver? –Con mirada maliciosa propone Miroku

-¡Miroku! –Con tomo amenazante habla la exterminadora

-Si quieres quédate –Divertido dice el monje mientras sale corriendo

-¡Yo no dije eso! –Lo sigue Sango

-Seria interesante averiguar algo que he sospechado durante mucho tiempo –También se va

-¡Si los quiere luego matar Sesshomaru, no quieran después que yo los salve! –Grita Inuyasha

-¡¿Entonces te quedas?! –La sacerdotisa Grita a lo lejos

-¡Ay! ¡Kagome! –Termina siguiéndola

En campo abierto…:

-¡WA! ¡YA lo veo! –Emocionada Rin

-¡¿Dónde?! –Buscando como loco Jaken

-¡Ahí! –Apunta a dos pequeñas manchas en el cielo que se aproximaban

-¡Ya lo veo! ¡Y con el viene esa odiosa mujer! -Gritonea el sirviente

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! ¡Kagura-Sama! –Gritaba a todo pulmón la niña, mientras que los recién llegados iban aterrizando, Sesshomaru montado en Ah-Un y Kagura en una de sus plumas

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Jaken grita muy emocionado

-¡Que recibimiento! –Kagura sonríe levemente

-Rin –Habla Sesshomaru- Ya te dije que no te vengas así cuando llego aquí

-¡UPS! –Exclamo Rin- ¡Perdón! Pero es que "Ya lo se" –Sonríe ampliamente La humana

¿Qué sabe Rin?

____________________________________

**Antes que nada me quiero disculpar....Nunca puse cuando se regresaba Jaken a acompañar a Rin....Y la verdad me di cuenta de mi error casi acabando n_nU...Pero creo que no afecta tanto la historia XD, y por eso mismo no corregi xP....Espero que me perdonen u.u!**

**Otra cosita...El proximo mes...sera el ultimo de mi fic...**

**Espero que no me quieran matar XD...pero considero que poner mas capitulos rayaria en lo execivo...**

**Aunque tambien tengo un proyecto que seria una "especie" de continuacion de esta historia...pero como diriamos por aca "eso es harina de otro costal" XD...Asi que acabando este fic, Traere otras historias en diferentes contextos y con la misma pareja (Sessho y Kagura *o*)...**

**Espero ponto poder escribir la continuacion de "Renacimiento"...Pero a penas estoy "cosinando" las ideas XD**

**.....**

**Pasando ha otras cosas...**

**Mando muchos saludos a todos aquellos quienes me dejan sus reviews...a...Deidara Uchiha Sasori, Rukia, Maritza, Kazenokami, Shinigami Deaht, y a Yokai-Wolf...Ya saben que sin ustedes no seria lo mismo ^-^!**

**Pues esta vez quise que aparecieran los personajes de antaño en el capitulo XD...Y claro que con un toque de humor jejeje...**

**Espero que les siga gustando este que es su fic...Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!**

**Mata ne~!**

**^-°**


	23. El primer paso

**CAPITULO XXIII: **_"El primer paso"_

"_Pero ya veras, que este es el principio y no el final…_

_Me quiero quedar contigo_

_Yo, quiero vivir contigo… ¡Hasta el Final!"_

-¡¿Saber que?! –Cuestiona Jaken- ¡Ya deliras Rin!

-¡Claro que no! –Contesta molesta la niña- ¡Yo lo se!

-¿Así que lo sabes? –Habla Kagura- ¿Y como lo tomas?

-¡¡¡Es genial!!! ¡En verdad! –Dice la humana muy entusiasmada

-¡Sígueme Jaken! –Ordena Sesshomaru

-¿A dónde? –Contesta nervioso el sirviente

-… -Y el inugami responde caminando hacia el interior del bosque

-¡Espéreme! –Corre para alcanzarlo

-¡Ese tonto sigue igual de tonto! –Se expreso despectiva la oji-rubí

-¡Eso nunca se le quitara a Jaken-Sama! –Agrega Rin- ¡Oh! Es verdad…

-¡Ten! –La interrumpe Kagura, lanzando a las pequeñas manos de la niña, un Kimono color durazno con detalles de mariposas verdes- Eso es por parte de los dos

-¡Gracias! –Luego hace una pausa- ¡Me alegro que te haya escogido! –Perdiendo su mirada en la nada

-¿A que te refieres Rin? –Extrañada

-¡¿Quién mas?! ¡¡¡Sesshomaru-Sama!!! –Exclama la chica- Desde hace mucho tiempo, yo pensé…Yo pensé que se verían bien juntos los dos

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! –Se pone un poco nerviosa la hechicera- ¡Huh! Creo que aun no caigo en la cuenta –Sonríe con ironía

-¿Pero por que? ¡Se ven tan bien juntos! Además…Se nota que tu lo quieres y el también a ti –Entusiasta

-JEJEJE… -Ríe nerviosa- Pues gracias…Cambiando de tema…Quería pedirte perdón Rin, por haberte raptado aquella vez

-¿Por haberme raptado?... ¡Ah! ¡Esa vez! –Acordándose vagamente- Eso no fue nada, Sabíamos que te lo mandaban ha hacer… ¡Hasta ya se me había olvidado! –Sonríe

-¡Vaya! Eso me dijo Sesshomaru, que eso mismo dirás –Sonrío

-Auque…aquella vez dure un poco temerosa una temporada

-Lamento eso –De pronto, siente una extraña sensación- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?! –Crea un fuerte viento con su abanico

-¡¿Pero…?! –Exclama Rin sorprendida

Con el viento se habían arrancado algunos arbustos del suelo…Dejando ver a cuatro espías ¡Eran Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha!...:

-¡Vaya, vaya! –Comenta la oji-rubí- ¡Miren lo que el viento nos trajo! –Mirando despectivamente y con una media sonrisa

-JEJEJE –Nerviosa contesta Kagome- ¡Perdón!

-¡Les dije que no era buena idea! –Refunfuño Inuyasha

-Este… -Comento pasmada Sango- Nosotros…

-¿Ustedes…? –Cruzo los brazos Kagura

-¡¿Así que Sesshomaru si tiene corazón?! –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Miroku

-¡¡¡Miroku!!! –Al unísono lo reprenden los demás

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru sama siempre ha tenido buen corazón!!! –Vocifero Rin

-¡Ya oíste a la chica! –Haciéndole segunda Kagura

-¡Que lastima! Por las circunstancias vividas con Naraku, nunca pudimos "tratarnos" bien -Miroku le toma las manos a la castaña- Tal vez hubiéramos sido muy "buenos amigos" –Sonríe

-¡Pervertido iluso! –Kagura golpea las manos de Miroku con su abanico

-¡Eres de lo peor! –Sango lo golpeo en la cabeza- ¡¡¡Tienes tres hijos!!! –Molesta

-¡Pero si solo dije que fuéramos amigos! –Replica el monje

-¡Si claco! –Incrédula la exterminadora

-Miroku, Miroku –Decepcionado comenta Inuyasha

-Así que Kagura ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? –Cuestiona Kagome

-¡Ah! –Sorprendida Kagura- Pues…Bien

-¡¿Qué pregunta la mía?! Creo que no se que decir –Apenada, ríe nerviosamente

-Aunque…Lo extraño es estar con ustedes, después de todo fuimos enemigos

-Tu misma lo dijiste –Interrumpió Inuyasha- Lo éramos, ya no

-Ese comentario si que fue extraño para provenir de ti –Comento con gracia Miroku-

-¡¡¡Cállate Miroku!!! –Lo ve con mirada acecina

Repentinamente se escucho un extraño grito…Se parecía a la voz de Jaken…:

-¡Creo que ya se lo contó! –Comento divertida Rin

-Lo mas seguro –Agrego Kagura- Veré que paso –Comienza a caminar

-¡Espera! Kagura –Hablo Sango

-¿Si? –Detuvo su paso

-Gracias por haber ayudado a Kohaku aquella vez

-Ya se lo había dicho a el…No fue nada

-Pero para nosotros si –La vio fijamente

-Si claro, como digas –Da la media vuelta y retoma su camino

Jaken había tomado la noticia de mala manera, pero era la decisión de su amo el que Kagura fuera su compañera, y como fiel sirviente le tenía que obedecer y aceptar lo que su amo decidiera. La que hasta quería brincar de emoción, era Rin, ya que siempre le había encantado la idea de que alguien pudiera enamorar y enamorarse de Sesshomaru.

Después de algunos días, Kagura y Sesshomaru Regresaron al campamento. Al regresar, todo seguía igual que como antes que se fueran, aun habían algunos heridos y no se había hecho ningún plan de contraataque para el ultimo bando con quien se habían enfrentado.

Así pasó una semana de una extraña paz, que muchos aprovecharon, era raro tener ese tipo de días en medio de las batallas, sabían que esa paz era momentánea, pero al alargarse tanto, también era algo molesto.

Kagura sentía un extraño presentimiento, no malo, pero extraño, aun así, ella aprovechaba esta calma para estar un poco mas cerca de Sesshomaru, el se mantenía serio y distante si había alguien cerca, solo si estaban los dos solos, se ponía "Romántico" esto era un poco molesto para Kagura, pero se imaginaba que no era tan fácil para el mostrar sus sentimientos y menos si había alguien cerca. Así era su Sesshomaru después de todo.

Ella estaba en medio de uno de los jardines. La noche casi caía dejando ver la primera estrella de la noche.

Esa tarde Sesshomaru se había reunido con otros yukai para una junta acerca de lo sucedido los últimos días tras el último ataque.

Un extraño viento soplaba, en aquel momento, levanto la mirada la castaña y encontró a Sesshomaru, quien la veía serio…:

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto la oji-rubí notando la seriedad de su rostro

-Tenemos que hablar –Con tono seco contesto

* * *

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAN XD!**

**¿Que es lo que le dira el inugami a la hechicera del viento?**

**...**

**Y A MENOS DE UN MES ESTAMOS PARA QUE ESTO SE ACABE T.T....**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan sus Reviews...Saludos a todos ellos: Deidara Uchiha Sasori, Shinigami deatht, Rukia, Maritza y Kazenokami (Ya saben que los quiero ^3^)**

**Pues estamos a practicamente 3 capitulos que este fic se acabe U.U...**

**Pero aun queda por ver en "Renacimiento"**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Mata ne~!**


	24. Distancia

**CAPITULO XX****IV: **_"Distancia"_

"_Es algo mas que la distancia,_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar"_

Al ver esa mirada y al oír esa voz seria…Kagura presintió algo no muy bueno…:

-¿Qué pasa? Para que llegues así de serio, debe de estar pasando algo importante –Manteniéndose calmada

-Se ha recibido un mensaje del bando enemigo –Se va sentando a lado de la castaña- …Ellos también resintieron el ataque al perder muchos soldados al igual que nosotros

-Y bien ¿Qué decía el mensaje concretamente?

-No creen que sean necesarias tantas pérdidas, y se ha propuesto que solo los más fuertes de cada bando peleen para de una vez poner fin a esto

-Lo que me quieres decir ¿Es que tú eres uno de los elegidos, no es así? –Batallo la castaña para sonar calmada y clara

-Si, también irán Orenji, Yorumaru, Hana entre otros –Contesto el yukai

-¿Cuánto Tiempo? –La voz se le empezaba a entrecortar

-No lo sabemos, pero… -Interrumpido

-¡Quiero ir!

-¡No! Aun eres un eslabón débil, recuerda la ultima batalla –Se levanta rápidamente

-¡Puedo mejorar! ¡Se que lo are! –También se levanta

-¡¡¡No iras!!! –Con voz dura

-¡¡¡Pero…Yo…!!! –Interrumpida

-¡¡¡Te dije que no irías!!! ¡¡¡Se acabo!!! –Levantando la voz con severidad

-¡Ah! ¡Que necio! ¡Pero esto lo decido yo, así que iré! ¡No puedes negármelo! –Grito

-¡La necia eres tu! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!

-¡¿Otra vez con eso?! Ya se que no soy la mejor de aquí…Pero yo tengo que mejorar ¡No me tienes que recordar lo inútil que soy en batalla! –Le da la espalda cruzando los brazos

-¡Ahora estas mal entendiendo las cosas! Yo no quise decir eso –Bufa el inugami

-¡Pero lo dijiste! ¡¡¡Soy un "eslabón débil"!!! ¡Me recordaste lo inútil que puedo ser! –Con voz exaltada

-¡¡¡Espera!!! Esto ya esta tomando un sentido extraño –Le toca el hombro con cuidado

-¡¡¡Tomo el sentido que debía tomar!!! –Quita la mano de su hombro con un golpe y siguiendo de espaldas a el

-Lo que digo no es lo que entiendes

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –Voltea muy molesta- ¡¿A caso será que es peor lo que me intentas decir?! –Orgullosa

-¿De verdad no entiendes? –La abraza- No quiero que te pase nada malo –

-¡! –Se sorprende ante el acto y lo dicho la oji-rubí- Yo…

-Por eso es mejor que te quedes…Hairo también se quedara

-Entiendo –Oculta la mirada

-A mi no me pasara nada malo –Con voz firme la va separando de el lentamente

-¡Lo se! –Por fin levanta la mirada- Una vez te dije que eras realmente fuerte, y te lo aseguro que no mentía –Da una sonrisa confiada- Pero…Si mejoro, iré alcanzarte ¡¿Oíste?!

-¡En verdad que eres necia! –Sonríe con ironía Sesshomaru

-… -Ahora Kagura lo abraza- Si te pasa algo malo ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡¿Quedo claro?!

-Te prometo que no pasara –Corresponde al abrazo

-¡Mas te vale! –Se separa un poco y vuelve levantar la mirada

-Claro –La besa profundamente en los labios

-Y… -Se separa de nuevo- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de dos días –En tono monótono lo dice

-¡Ah! –Suspira un poco

-Es poco tiempo pero…

-¡No importa! Aprovecharemos lo que nos resta de tiempo

-Esta bien –Comienza a caminar tomando la mano de Kagura

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Extrañada

-Me dijiste que aprovecharíamos el tiempo y a eso vamos –Serio

-¡Oh! Comprendo –Con tono divertido- No hay que desaprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Me alego que lo entiendas –Sonríe levemente el yukai

Dos días…En verdad era muy poco tiempo y al no saber cuanto tiempo estaría Sesshomaru fuera, la necesidad de tenerse cerca el uno del otro, hizo que la pasión fluyera con más intensidad. Ambos querían llenarse con completo del otro, para no sentir la separación tan pesada. Su entrega era total, Kagura no sabia si eso que sentía en su pecho era amor, ya que en realidad no conoció ese sentimiento en su primera vida…Solo sabia que quería a Sesshomaru a su lado, temía tanto dejar de tenerlo con ella, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían abierto su corazón…Tenia tanto miedo a ese tipo de dolor, que solo de imaginarlo se le erizaba la piel de horror.

Sesshomaru se sentía tan diferente con Kagura. No era como en otras ocasiones…sabía que era algo más que un capricho lo que sentía por la oji-rubí, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente al saber que se separarían, "¿Miedo?", tal vez ese extraño sentimiento que no conocía bien, pero por el momento no le importaba, Sesshomaru solo quería llenarse de ella y que ella también se llenara de el.

Así pasaron los días, y así la partida había llegado.

Kagura estaba en la entrada principal de aquel castillo junto con Sesshomaru para despedirse…:

-¡Quisiera que te quedaras! –Comenta Kagura con tono distante

-También yo…pero debo ir –Monótono contesto el yukai

-Ya se…Lo entiendo…No te preocupes –Frunce el seño- ¡Toma! –Saca de entre su ropa un pañuelo con una pluma bordada con hilo azul- No soy muy buena para estas cosas, pero… -Se sonroja levemente

-Es perfecto –Al tomar la prenda suelta una risa leve para después oler el pañuelo- Huele a ti…Aun que yo no tengo nada que darte

-¡No importa! –Sonríe un poco- Aunque…Tal vez haya algo que me puedas dejar

-¿Qué? –Un poco extrañado pregunta

-¡Un beso! Solo eso –Denotando cada palabra responde con sus labios carmín la castaña

-¡Eso es fácil! –La besa de la forma mas apasionada, suave y dulce que se pueda describir y de igual manera, ella le correspondió al delicado acto

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese instante terminara ¿Cuándo tiempo pasaría para que se volvieran a besar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo durarían lejos el uno del otro? No lo sabían…Por eso fue más difícil el separarse…:

-¡Huh! –La primera en separarse fue Kagura- Bien…Será mejor así, sino, será mas difícil ¡Gracias, Sesshomaru!

-No es nada –Le toma delicadamente las manos- ¡Adiós Kagura! –Con calma y un toque de tristeza menciono la oración

-¡Adiós Sesshomaru! –Con melancolía le responde

Se soltaron las manos lentamente provocando una punzada en sus corazones. Sesshomaru voltea un par de veces, mientras que Kagura lo observa fijamente hasta que desaparece por el horizonte.

* * *

**Buaaaaaaaaaaa T.T!**

**Solo faltan dos capitulos y esto se acabara T.T...Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo leyendo este fic y dejdo sus lindos reviews (A Deidara Uchiha Sasori, Kazenokami, Shinigai Deaht, Maritza, Sakurapauand...y a los demas que leen este fic XP)**

**Pues epero no decepcionarlos jejeje**

**Aunque creo que en este capitulo desbordo la ternura XD...Y tal vez por eso no encaje tanto por la forma de ser de Sessh y Kagu XD...Pero bueno esto me salio asi XD...**

**...**

**La historia continua en el proximo capitulo ^-^**

**Bye!**


	25. Tesoro Celestial

**CAPITULO XXV: **_"Tesoro Celestial"_

"_Es darte un beso cada noche,_

_Que tus manos me enamoren,_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más…_

_Por que somos algo mas"_

Poco más de dos meses transcurrieron, y aun no volvía Sesshomaru, solo se tenían noticias de que las batallas eran difíciles, pero Kagura tenia fe en su Inugami, sabia que llegaría con bien…pero aun así, una extraña melancolía la agobiaba. Hairo la trataba de animar, pero aun así no podía dejar esa sensación…Sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo ¡¿Que era lo que le pasaba?!

La oji-rubí caminaba por uno de los pasillos de aquella gran casa, cuando se encuentra con Hairo…:

-¿Qué sucede Hairo? –Pregunto la castaña

-¡Nada! Solo iba de pasada, iba a verte…pero ya te encontré…JIJIJI –Después toma seriedad- Necesito hablar contigo

-¿De que quieres hablarme? –Con extrañes cuestiona

Has estado muy distante durante las ultimas semanas, se que extrañas a Sesshomaru…Pero creo que debes cuidarte mas

-Pues…creo que si me siento un poco "Sola" –Suspira- Pero no creo que sea algo para preocuparse

-Es que…En verdad noto algo diferente en ti –Frunce el seño con preocupación Hairo

-¡Vamos! –Sonríe con ironía- Creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no te preocupes tanto por mi

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no se preocupe?! –Se escucha una voz Femenina, que Kagura y Hairo pudieron reconocer- Esto les puede hacer daño a los "Dos"

-¡¡¡Daitsuki-Sama!!! –Corearon al unísono las dos chicas

-¡Que recibimiento! –Sonríe levemente

-¡Un momento! –Declaro Kagura- ¿Por qué dijo…"Le puede hacer daño a los dos"? ¿Se refería a su hijo y a mí? –Confundida

-Pues es lo mas probable –Agrego Hairo

-¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta Hairo?! –Aparentemente sorprendida de lo dicho por su sobrina

-¿De...de que? –Se empieza confundir con temor Hairo

-¿A caso pasa algo malo conmigo? –Un poco temerosa pregunta la oji-rubí

-¡Huh! –Suspira Daitsuki- Has tenido cambios ¿No es así Kagura? ¿Algún malestar?

-Pues… -Piensa su respuesta Kagura- Lo mismo que me ha pasado siempre…Se me agota la energía, mareos, y pues eso es todo…Aunque… -Engrandece los ojos con exaltación- ¡Un retraso! …Pero solo es…

-¡Vamos! Tampoco es para que te pongas así –Sonríe divertida la daiyukai-

-¡¿A caso es "Eso"?! –Choqueada se queda Hairo

-¡¿"ESO"?! ¡En verdad no puede ser "Eso" ¿O si?! –Nerviosa la hechicera

-¡Si…Es "Eso"! –Reafirma Daitsuki- Pero dejemos de decirle "Eso" a "Eso" ¿Quieren?...Con permiso… –Le toca el vientre a Kagura

-Pe…pero… –No se estaba dando cuenta de la acción de su "Suegra"

-¿Un retraso de dos meses? Por que eso es lo que lleva la criatura en tu vientre –Afirma con seguridad la daiyukai

-¡Un embarazo! –Chasqueo los dedos Hairo- ¡Por eso la "mirada", por eso los mareos!

-¡Pero…pero yo quería volverme fuerte! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! –Impactada al descubrir su situación

-¿Cómo que "como"? No me vengas con eso muchachita –La mira un poco despectiva- Además que una forma de hacerse mas fuerte es teniendo un hijo

-¡WAAA…Esto es en verdad genial! ¡Seré "tía"! –Feliz Comenta Hairo

-Pero…Que tal si Sesshomaru no… -Dice temerosa Kagura

-¡No digas eso! –Agrego un poco molesta Hairo- ¡Sesshomaru-nii-San no es así!

-Bueno –Agrega Daitsuki- Por cualquier cosa, me quedare por aquí algunos días…Así que si pasa algo…meteré mano en este asunto

-Si claro… -Habla la oji-rubí- Por lo el momento me iré, esta información fue demasiado para mi –Se retira del lugar

-Creo que en esta ocasión no sirvieron mis poderes de predicción –Se cruza de brazos Hairo

-No te preocupes…Estoy casi segura lo que pasara ¡Estarán bien! –Afirma confiada Daitsuki

-Espero eso ¡En verdad lo espero! –Un poco angustiada agrega Hairo

Después de medio día, un poco después de enterarse de su estado, Kagura salio a despejar su mente en uno de los tantos jardines de ese lugar. Se encontraba sobre una alfombra de flores blancas…Recordando el ultimo instante de su vida anterior…El como el solo ver a su querido Sesshomaru la había ayudado a "morir"… ¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez que se encontraran juntos los dos? No se sabía con certeza…:

-Esto es demasiado para mi –Dijo en voz baja Kagura- Cuando lo vea…Será lo primero que le diré –Perdida en sus pensamientos, levanto su mirada al cielo tardío

-Pensé que a estas alturas, estarías recibiéndome –Una voz masculina y que conocía muy bien Kagura, resonó en los oídos de esta

-¡! –Voltea frenéticamente a donde se encontraba aquella hermosa voz- ¡¡¡Sessho…Sesshomaru!!! ¡No me había percatado de que ya había llegado!

-No importa –Con su acostumbrada serenidad hablo el yukai- Pero me encontré a mi madre…eso si me desconcertó

-¡Oh si! Acaba de llegar esta mañana

-Como sea…Eso es lo de menos

-Creo que si –Se le va dibujando una sonrisa que, luego se apaga con una mirada distante

-¿Qué sucede? Te estas comportando algo extraña –Con tono seco

-¡No es nada! Solo que aun estoy sorprendida de volver a verte

-¡Huh! Si tú lo dices –Se crea un extraño silencio

-¡Tengo algo que decirte! –Ambos hablan al unísono- ¿Eh? ¡Tú primero! –De nuevo hablan al mismo tiempo

-Empieza tu primero –Dijo la castaña- Acabas de llegar, así que tienes prioridad

-¿Estas segura? –Comento Sesshomaru

-Si…empieza

-Como quieras…Este tiempo que hemos estado separados, me ha servido para pensar en lo nuestro –Con tono serio

-¿Y que has pensado? –Habla calmada pero en su interior…esperando lo peor piensa- ¡¿Esto se acabo!? –Baja la mirada

-Podrá ser que esto es apresurado…pero creo que es necesario esto…Creo que el que seas mi mujer no es suficiente –Con calma

-¡! –Con sus ojos carmín engrandecidos de sorpresa, se encuentra los ámbar de el, y vuelva pensar- ¡¡¡Esto se acabo!!!

-¡Por que quiero que seas mi esposa!

-¡¿Cómo!? –Ampliando aun mas los ojos- Yo…

-Lo que oíste –Con tono seguro profundiza en su mirada cobriza- O ¿A caso tú no quieres esto? –Le toma las manos

-¡No! ¡Digo…SI! Solo que es tan sorpresivo esto…además, tengo que decirte algo muy importante que tal vez cambie tu decisión de casarte conmigo –Esquiva la mirada

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Con calma pero con un pequeño hilo de nerviosismo cuestiona

-Yo…Yo estoy ¡¡¡Yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!!! –Por fin suelta la verdad…y luego extiende un silencio- Así que comprenderé si cambias de parecer

-Entonces –Con una extraña calma habla y también produce un silencio- …Entonces con mayor razón ¡Quiero casarme contigo! –Serio y seguro

-¡Yo…! –Fue lo único que pudo decir por la sorpresa de las palabras que acababa de escuchar

-¡Huh! Creo que necesitas esto para reaccionar –La toma del rostro y le da un beso muy prolongado en los labios- Y ahora –Se separa un poco de ella- ¿Ya puedes responderme? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –La ve directo a los ojos con pasión

-¡¿Tú que piensas?! –También viéndolo calidamente- ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! –Se le dibuja una leve sonrisa

-¡Perfecto! –También sonríe levemente- No aceptaría que este niño… -Le toca el vientre a Kagura- …No tuviera una familia…Y tampoco aceptaría un no como respuesta…Ya que te quiero a mi lado, Kagura –Sus ojos no dejaban de brillar

-Yo también…Quiero estar a tu lado, Sesshomaru –También su mirada estaba llena de un calido resplandor

Así los dos de besaron suavemente en los labios.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**Ahora si el final esta a pocos dias T.T....**

**Antes de continuar hare un aviso....Tal vez la proxima semana adelante capitulo...Pero aun no estoy muy segura...**

**....**

**Ahora si!**

**Pues esto ya casi se acaba...pero tengo aun muchas historias que contarles XD...Por el momento tengo dos Historias que estan casi listas para pasarlas al ordenador XD (De hecho ya estoy empezando a pasarlas XD)...**

**-Taiyo, Suna to Umi: Esta cuenta una historia en donde Kagura si se logra salvar gracias a Sesshomaru...Pero el yukai aun no dice lo que siente a pesar que Kagura si se lo ha dicho con indirectas... ¿Un axidente puede cambiarlo todo? Un giro de 360°!**

**-Desiderata: Mas que ser un fanfic es una antologia de one-shots...Donde el amor trasiende a pesar del espacio y tiempo (Este estara en permanente construccion)**

**Bueno...Hasta ahora estas son las historias que terngo mas concretas...tengo otras mas...pero aun les falta bastante XD...**

**Finalente les mando un saludo a todos los que leen este fic y en especial a... Deidara Uchiha Sasori, Shinigami deaht, Kazenokami, Maritza y Aliasloba, quienes dejan sus hermosos reviews...Sigan dejandolos!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo de "Renacimiento"**

**^-^!**

**Pd: Espero que el asunto del embarazo les haya agradado...Solo creo que quedo un poco loco XD...Bueno...todo se parece a su dueño XD**


	26. Comienzo

**CAPITULO XXVI: **_"Comienzo"_

_**[[**__**CAPITULO FINAL]]**_

"_Inevitable como respirar,_

_Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad._

_Olvido todo y a partir de ti…_

_Vuelvo a comenzar"_

En el piso de duela, sonaban unos pies presurosos, de una pequeña silueta que paso a una mayor…Era Rin que llevaba unos lienzos entre las manos. Apresuradamente entro a una habitación, donde estaba Daitsuki con otra persona…:

-¡Te tardaste! –Exclamo la inugami

-¡Lo siento! –Se escusa la humana- Aun me pierdo en esta casa

-¡Esta bien! Todavía falta, pero las contracciones han aumentado –Voltea a ver a la otra persona que la acompañaba en la habitación…Era Kagura…quien se encontraba recostada sobre su lecho y con el vientre bastante crecido

-¡Parece que esta creatura aun no se decide a salir! –Exclama Kagura, la cual respiraba con dificultad- ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¡Ah! –De pronto una contracción la ataco y la hizo gritar

-Jaken-Sama fue a buscarlo –Respondió Rin- Pero el también ya se tardo

-No hay que preocuparse de el –Comenta Daitsuki- Pero si por ti Kagura…Será mejor empezar el trabajo de parto

-¡Si! –Y después piensa la oji-rubí- ¡¡¡Sesshomaru…Llega por favor!!!

Ya han pasado siete meses desde la noticia del embarazo de Kagura (Por si no se acuerdan…ya habían pasado dos antes que se enteraran de "Eso" XD).

Paso cerca de un mes después de la noticia, para que se celebrara la boda entre Kagura y Sesshomaru. Aunque unos días antes de que esta se realizara, ambos le fueron a dar la noticia a Rin y Jaken, la primera estaba en verdad feliz por la noticia, mientras que el segundo no mucho (En realidad nada XD… ¡En tu cara Jaken! XD). En ese momento, decidió Rin ir nuevamente con Sesshomaru, y este a su vez le pregunto que si eso era lo que quería realmente, y la humana respondió que si, quería que el hijo de el y Kagura, fuera como un hermano o hermana para ella, ya que hace tiempo ella había perdido a los suyos (Alguna vez lo menciono Rin). Así el inugami accedió a la petición de la jovencita humana.

También cuando fueron por la chica…Se enteraron que Kagome también estaba embarazada (Si…me encantan los embarazos múltiples XD), y tal vez Kagome y Kagura tendrían a los bebes por la misma fecha.

Pasando la boda, Sesshomaru partía constantemente a alguna batalla…Así que Kagura se fue a la casa de su suegra, ya que en el estado en que ella se encontraba...tenia que estar lo más alejada de la batalla, por el bien suyo y el de la criatura aun no nata.

"_Volver a verte otra vez…_

_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve"_

Eran inciertos los días en que estaba lejos Sesshomaru, a veces podían ser un par de días, pero también podían ser semanas.

A veces los cambios en Kagura no eran muy notorios, sobretodo en los primeros cuatro meses, pero después de ese tiempo, cuando el inugami salía por temporadas un poco prolongadas y al regresar, notaba este como a la oji-rubí se le veía mas crecido el vientre y como su mirada se hacia mas dulce y amorosa ¿Un ángel? Podría ser lo que asemejaba la chica. Era tan difícil cada separación, ambos querían estar juntos, no se querían separar, pero, las circunstancias no se los permitían.

Hairo y Rin trataban que Kagura no decayera, haciéndole plática y algunas bromas, a veces la castaña sonreía sinceramente y otras fingía para no preocupar a las chicas. Daitsuki le decía constantemente que Sesshomaru no la pasaría nada malo, después de todo era hijo de una personalidad fuerte, Kagura lo sabia y por eso no temía que pasara algo, pero, aun así, ella sentía el vacío de la aucencia de su ahora esposo.

Pero esta vez, casi se cumplía el mes sin ver al inugami, el, ya no quería separarse de su esposa, sabia que en cualquier momento nacería la criatura, pero un imprevisto que había surgido era importante y era inevitable su partida…Así es como han pasado las cosas hasta este día.

Kagura ya no soportaba el dolor de las contracciones…Ahora si saldría el bebe. En ese momento, se vuelve a abrir la puerta…:

-¡¿Sesshomaru?! –Kagura voltea esperanzada

-¡No! Soy Hairo…Lo he estado buscando, pero –Suspira resignada- …No lo he podido encontrar

-¡Huh! –Bufa Daitsuki- Ahora de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar es que salga bien mi nieto… ¡Empecemos!

-¡Si! –Al unísono dicen Hairo y Rin

-Esta bien –Comenta Kagura y luego piensa- ¡Bien hijo! Hagamos que tu padre este muy orgulloso de los dos –Suspira y empieza a pujar

La cabeza del bebe empezaba a salir, de esto ya habían pasado mas de dos horas. Kagura sentía que ya no podía más, pero era animada a continuar por las tres mujeres que la acompañaban en su trabajo de parto.

De un momento a otro, Hairo salio de la habitación de forma precipitada, esto distrajo brevemente a la oji-rubí…:

-¡Falta poco! –Expreso Daitsuki

-¡Ah…! –Pujo agotada Kagura

-¡Lo estas haciendo bien! –Sujetándole la mano decía Rin

-¡Otro mas…Ahora! –Ordena la daiyukai

-¡Esta bien! –Dando el ultimo esfuerzo la castaña- ¡AHHH…!

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación, nuevamente se abrió, y Kagura, al momento de ver quien la cruzaba, escucho el potente llanto de su bebe…El que entro a través de la puerta hizo a la castaña engrandecer sus ojos rubí con sorpresa…Era Sesshomaru. Este se fue aproximando a su esposa, hasta llegar a su lado…:

-¡Te tardaste! –Reprendiéndolo, pero con una sonrisa de alivio habla Kagura

-¡Pero estoy aquí! –La ve profundamente

-¡La criatura quería que estuvieras cuando naciera! ¿Oyes? ¡Se nota que tendrá tu fuerza! –Escuchando atentamente a su bebe

-¡Escucho! –Le toma la mano a su esposa- ¡Bien hecho! –Una suave sonrisa se le dibuja al inugami

-… -Solo de devuelve la sonrisa

-¿Y nuestro bebe? –Cuestiona Sesshomaru

-¡Dirás "Nuestra" bebe! –Aclara Daitsuki, que envuelta en cobijas, llevaba a la pequeña niña a los brazos de su madre- Tienen una saludable mujercita (¡¡¡WA!!! ^///^)

-Una niña ¡Tenemos una niña! –Kagura feliz, va sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de su pequeña, la cual aun lloraba…pero al momento de estar en contacto con el calido regazo de su madre, se calma

-Se nota que sabe quien e su madre –La sonrisa de Sesshomaru creció un poco mas…así fue destapando el rostro de su hija con un par de dedos, descubrió una pequeña y pálida carita…

Un escaso y plateado cabello, una fina línea rojiza en cada mejilla, una pequeña creciente púrpura en su frente y aquellos ojos color oro que apenas se abrían…Esto era lo que conformaba la apariencia de su primogénita…:

-¡Te lo dije…Igual a ti! –Ve al oji-dorado con dulzura para después volver la vista a su hija

-Huh… -Sesshomaru le toma el mentón a Kagura para verla a los ojos- Kagura ¡Te amo!

-¡! –Engrandece los ojos- ¡Es…es la primera vez que me lo dices! –Da una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un par de lagrimas- ¡Gracias por decírmelo!

-No fue nada –Le da un suave beso en los labios

-¡Yo también te amo…Sesshomaru! –En ese momento, la pequeña da un ligero quejido- ¡Oh! A ti también te amamos… -Hace una pausa- Ahora que lo pienso…Aun no tiene nombre Nuestra hija…Tú deberías escogerlo Sesshomaru

-Eso te corresponde a ti –Declara Sesshomaru

-MMM… -Suspira molesta- ¡¿Ya vamos a empezar a discutir?!

-¡HANE! –Dice Daitsuki- Eso suena bien ¿No? –Dicho esto, sale junto con Hairo y Rin de la habitación

-¿Hane? ¿Pluma? (Hane = Pluma en español. Bueno, creo que en este argumento se entendería como que dice "Hane…Hane" o "Pluma…Pluma" XD)

-¡Todo paso por una pluma ¿Cierto?! –Comenta Sesshomaru- Tantas cosas pasaron a partir de una pequeña pluma –Viendo a con ternura a su hija- ¡Es perfecto ese nombre!

-¡Si! –Agrega Kagura- Estoy segura que…Esta muchachita lograra grandes cosas –Y comparte con su esposo…el ver a la pequeña Hane, dormir placidamente

"_A veces pienso que es mentira, por como entraste en mi vida,_

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer"_

Un campo cubierto de flores bancas, ahí es donde esta una pequeña silueta, en su mano llevaba una flor, pareciera que espera a alguien. Levanta su rostro hacia el cielo buscando algo ¿Qué será? De un momento a otro, un cuerpo se aproxima a gran velocidad, hasta que se para justo enfrente de la dueña de la flor…El recién llegado era Sesshomaru…:

-¿No deberías estar con tu madre, Hane? –La ve serio

-¡Eh! ¡¿Si?! –La pequeña de casi tres años responde

-Pues vamos con ella –Comienza a caminar

-¡Papá! –Con sus pequeñas manos, sujeta el ropaje de este

-¿Qué pasa? –Voltea a verla secamente

-¡Ten! –Con un ligero sonrojo, le muestra la flor que traía en las manos

-¿Es para mi? –Se agacha un poco para tomarla, pero aun con su acostumbrada expresión

-… -Con la mirada baja, Hane afirma con la cabeza

-¡Es bonita! –Le toca la cabeza suavemente

-¡! –Feliz…Muestra una amplia sonrisa la pequeña

-¡Vaya! Cada vez, se me escapa más fácil y rápido tu hija –La voz de Kagura se escuchaba tras de el

-No se le puede despegar la mirada ni un instante –Carga a la niña y voltea a ver a su esposa

-¡Lo se! Es mas fácil cuando son así de pequeños –Viendo a un pequeño bebe que traía en los brazos. Tenía los ojos como los de su madre, al igual que el corto y castaño pelo, pero este tenía unos ligeros rayos plateados esparcidos por todo este, aunque mostraba las mismas marcas de su padre en el rostro- Pero Shiromaru es muy diferente a su hermana, incluso a la misma edad de el

-¡¿Soy mala?! –Hane Haciendo pucheros de molestia

-¡JAJAJA…! Claro que no –Sonríe viéndola Kagura- ¡Eres buena niña!

-Pero para escaparte –Agrego con una seria burla su padre

-¡¡¡ÑA…!!! –La chica le enseña la lengua con molestia

-¡JAJAJA…! Bueno, vamos a casa –Habla Kagura

-Claro –Sesshomaru responde y sujeta el rostro de su esposa y la besa en los labios de forma dulce y efímera

-¡¿Y yo?! –Se queja Hane- ¡¿Mi beso?! –Después de una calida mirada dada por sus progenitores, le regalan un suave beso cada uno en una mejilla al mismo tiempo

Así se va esta familia a su hogar, caminando…hasta que desaparecen en el horizonte del medio día.

"_Por ti, vuelvo a ser_

_Amor y fe,_

_No veo la hora de volverte a ver"_

Ya han pasado cerca de tres años desde el nacimiento de Hane, y hace un año del nacimiento de Shiromaru…Ellos, que son la muestra del amor mutuo de Kagura y Sesshomaru…

Si, tal vez hayan discusiones y se puedan herir uno al otro, eso pasa casi inevitablemente…Pero el amor sigue ahí…Aun en la crisis…esta la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo…De una Renacimiento…La esperanza que llega en forma de pluma movida efímeramente por el viento…No en el momento inesperado…Sino… ¡En el momento exacto!

"_Yo soy como el viento… _

_¡Libre como el viento! _

_Libre de tomar mis decisiones_

_Yo soy como el viento_

_¡Libre como el viento!…Porque…_

_¡Yo soy el viento mismo!"_

_**FIN DE "RENACIMIENTO"**_

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por seguir este fic Hasta el Final!_**

**_Para mi la palabra "Renacimento" significa tantas cosas...Ya que he renacido una vez al menos...Despue de algunos obstaculos...pude seguir adelante_**

**La verdad Siempre quise ponerle a uno de mis fic Renacimiento...Aunque nunca supe cuando y de que se trataria...solo Sabia que lo llamaria asi XD...Y pues la historia que le esperaba a Kagura y Sesshomaru, era perfecta para este titulo que les quedo como anillo al dedo XD...**

**Waaaa....Tengo tanto que agradecerle a la vida, a mis padres y a Dios...**

**Y claro que no me olvido de todos ustedes quienes han leido mi historia...Gracias por su tiempo y atencion...Ya que esta historia no seria lo mismo sin ustedes...En especial a...**

**-Deidara Uchiha Sasori (Me alegra que te hayas divertido con esta historia, yo tambien lo hice mientras la escribia XD)**

**-Maritza (No te preocupes...aun tengo historias que contar se Sessho y Kagura)**

**-Kazenokami (Gracias por tus comentarioas acerca de mis titulos...En verdad creo que en eso a veces me rompo la cabeza mas que en la historia en si XP)**

**-Sakurapauand (Fue corto el tiempo en que me dejarte reviews...Pero tambien te agradesco por leer este fi-c)**

**-Shinigami Deaht (Gracias por considerar este fic como uno de los mejores)**

**-Rukia (Hace tanto que no te veo por aqui...Pero te agradesco porque tu fuiste de las que leyo este fic desde que lo empece a publicar**

**Ufff....Que medio año tan lindo he tenido aqui...**

**Pues ahora vienen las malas noticias...No publicare hasta el proximo año (Si lo ven del lado positivo...solo sera un mes xD)**

**Solo les dare un adelanto...Lo mas probable es que inicie el año con el fic "Desiderata"...**

**Como no solo escribo...Les dejo un par de Link en donde veran en uno mis dibujos y en otro algunos video que he editado....**

.com/albums/uu48/Emmik-Chan/MY%20FAN%20ARTS/ **(antes del .com...Pongan www. Photobucket)**

.com/user/EmmikChan **(antes del .com... pongan www. Youtube)**

**Espero les gusten...**

**Bueno...Por el momento es todo...Pero volvere jujuju XD**

**Hasta siempre ^-^!**

**Atte: Emmik-Chan =^.^=**

**PD: Disculpen la tardanza ^-^U**


End file.
